If You Ever Come Back
by Jasper VS Damon
Summary: As Abby's life hangs in the balance, Gibbs regrets ever getting angry at his little princess. Father/Daughter Relationship. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"No! Abby! That is not good enough!" Gibbs yelled at Abby as she sunk down in her chair

"Gibbs, I said I was sorry" She tried weakly

"You could have been killed! Do you understand how much danger you've put yourself in?"

"Yes" Abby mumbled fixing her eyes on the floor

"Yes, What?" Gibbs' tone made Abby flinch slightly

"Yes, Sir" She sighed

"What the HELL did you think you were playing at?" Gibbs shook his head in annoyance

"I thought Tony was in danger! I wasn't going to stand by while he got killed Gibbs. He's my big brother" She bit down on her bottom lip as he glared at her

"I gave you a direct order to stay at the Navy Yard! DiNozzo was doing his job, he was covered by Ziva, McGee and myself! You've made your self a damn target!"

"I know Gibbs but he almost got shot in the head. Remind you of anything" Abby snapped back. Gibbs did not let his mind wonder back to Kate.

"Don't you dare!" Gibbs growled grabbing the top of Abby's arm and pulling her roughly out her chair.

Abby made a small noise of protest which brought Gibbs back to reality, reminding him he was hurting her, he loosened his grip slightly but Abby did not relax. She was scared, Gibbs could see it in her eyes.

"You better thank your lucky stars that you still have a job" He held her gaze in a stiff stare for a few long seconds before leaving the lab.

Abby knew she'd crossed a line by bring up Kate and that it was low and uncalled for.

She raced out of her beloved lab after Gibbs, she wanted no needed to apologize but she stopped short when she seen Gibbs talking to Director Shepard. Abby back around the corner out of slight but still in ear shot.

"Does she have to be dead before she takes anything seriously!" Gibbs snapped angrily

"Calm down Jethro, you said yourself, she might as well be your daughter, you can talk some sense into her" Director Shepard said in an attempt to calm Gibbs

"She is not my daughter" Gibbs paused "She's not Kelly"

"What are you saying, Jethro?"

"I'd rather Kelly was here-" Gibbs began

"And Abby was dead" Director Shepard finished glaring at Gibbs

"Exactly, I'd choose Kelly over Abby any day!" With that Gibbs stormed down the corridor unaware that Abby had heard every word

It was Director Shepard that found Abby sitting on her floor her legs pulled up close to her body and her around tightly hugging her knees like they were a life line

"Abby. How much of that did you hear?" Jenny asked kneeling down next to the forensic scientist

"Enough" Abby whimpered a single tear leaving a trail of make-up down her pale cheek

"Abby, Dear, He didn't mean that. He cares about you"

"Cares enough to want me dead in exchange for his daughter"

Jenny sighed, there wasn't very much she could say to comfort the girl

"Can I go home?" Abby asked timidly

"Yes, of course" Jenny stood up and watched silently as Abby stumbled to her feet and followed the corridor back down to her lab

Jenny knew that Gibbs missed him daughter terribly but to say that about poor Abby was outrageous.

Once Abby had gotten her belongings together she made her way upstairs

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desk finishing the reports they had to hand in.

They all glanced up when Abby entered

"Hey, Abby" Ziva greeted cheerfully

Tony seen the miserable expression his 'lil sis' was wearing and the red that rimmed her blood shot eyes

"Abbs" Tony shot out of his chair and pulled her into a tight hug

"What's up" He asked softly

"Later" She whispered burying her head in his shirt

"OK, Abbs" He agreed as long as she told him later, he'd pop around her apartment later on after work, he glanced over his shoulder at Gibbs who was continuing to work ignoring the fact his favourite team member was in bits.

"I'm gonna go home now" Abby mumbled with a sniffle, Tony gave her a reassuring smile

"Stay out of trouble" Tony added as she managed to get out of his iron grip and punched his shoulder lightly yet playfully letting him know she'd be alright in a little while.

"Course, Tony" and with that Abby hurried out

"Is she OK?" Ziva asked Tony a hint of concern in her voice

"She's fine" It was Gibbs who answered

"Actually no she isn't" Everyone turned to around an stared at Director Shepard

"She heard you Agent Gibbs" Jenny told Gibbs emotionlessly "I've sent her home, I don't know if she'll come in tomorrow so I have a replacement lined up just in case. You may all go home in an hour after you've emailed me your reports"

"Yes, Ma'am" Came three different voices, Gibbs nodded wearing a guilty expression and all the colour drained from his face.

_Abby heard him._

"What did you say to her!" Tony snapped once the Director left

"What?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at Tony's tone

"Boss, Abby is my friend and I would like to know what has been said"

"Then ask Abby" If Gibbs felt bad for whatever he'd said or done he didn't sound or look it but he was extremely ashamed that he'd upset his little Abby in such a way.

Of course he wanted Kelly back but he didn't want to lose Abby either, what he said had been out of anger but how was Abby meant to know that.

All Abby knew was that someone she trusted more than anyone apparently didn't care if she died

Gibbs bit back a sigh and leant back in his seat.

_She would probably never forgive him._


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what happened?" Ziva said as the three agents made their way down to the car park half hour after they were supposed to leave.

"I'm not sure but Abby seemed pretty upset. Did she say anything to you Tony?" McGee asked

"Um no...Just that she was heading home" Tony hurried a head of his friends, almost jogging to his car "I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Tony drove out of the car park at a speed that would put Gibbs to shame...well not quite but it was really fast driving.

"What was that about?" McGee watched Tony drive away

"I have no clue" Ziva shrugged

"He did snap at the Boss, maybe he was making a run for it"

"Yeah" Ziva laughed "Sounds like Tony"

Tony got to Abby's around 9:30 with a pizza and DVD rental, a comedy to make her laugh, he never knocked so it came as a surprise to him when he discovered that the door was locked good thing he had the spare key she gave him with him.

"Abby!" He called as he shut the door behind himself, he set the pizza, DVD and key on the small, round, black table next to the coat rack

"Abbs?" He'd expected her to be curled up on the couch or in her room, he checked each room in the average sized apartment that was cosy but slightly creepy

Come to think of it he hadn't seen her car parked in it's normal spot but he couldn't be sure seeing as he had ran in trying to avoid the heavy rain that was pouring down.

Tony tried phoning her but she didn't answer. Strange, she almost always answered her phone, he left a message asking her to phone him back as he was at her apartment but after about 6 minutes he decided to call Gibbs

_"Yeah" _Gibbs answered on the seconded ring

"Hey, Boss. Abby with you?"

_"No. DiNozzo, why?" _Gibbs kept his voice emotionless even though his heart raced with panic

"I'm at her apartment and she isn't here or answering her phone"

_"What do you expect me to do about it?" _

"Something. Anything. I need she's safe"

_"DiNozzo maybe she's driving and can't answer the phone" _

"Abby hates driving in the rain"

"_Maybe she went out to eat" _

"She knew I was coming over and that I always bring us something. I'll try phoning her again. Sorry to bother you Boss"

_"DiNozzo-" _But Tony had already hung up and dialled Abby's number.

"Abby, come on, pick up" Tony muttered to himself

_"Hey, Tony, Almost-" _Before she could complete the sentence the line went dead.

Tony cursed the weather under his breath but relaxed knowing she was safe and sound and heading back here.

Gibbs was sanding away at the boat trying his best to ignore the phone call he'd received from DiNozzo but he had to admit that he was worried, what if she done something stupid in anger or dis-pear but again he shook the thought from his mind and swallowed any other shot of Jack.

The phone began to ring again.

"What now DiNozzo!" He snapped into the phone

_" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"_

"Speaking"

_"Hello, this is Officer James Nelson. I am calling to __report__ to you that a member of your NCIS Team has been involved in a head on collision with another vehicle"_

"Where? Who? How?" Gibbs had already grabbed his coat and was making away his way out the front door. It could have been anyone of my team except for Tony who was at Abby's, unless he'd left looking for her.

"_I will give you the where about's but I think you should see for yourself Agent Gibbs"_

"Thank you Officer" After taking down the details, it didn't take him long to find the street but by the time he got there the street was empty except the police car parked on the side of the road

"Agent Gibbs?" The officer asked

"Yes" Gibbs looked slightly puzzled

"The accident is just around the corner I thought I should just warn you about what you're about to see"

"I'm an NCIS Agent, Officer Nelson, I see crime scenes on a daily basis"

"Please let me explain what happened"

"Sure, go ahead" Gibbs muttered

"Well a drunken driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and the other driver wasn't paying attention, realised to late that they couldn't move out of the drunken driver was pronounced dead at the scene where's as the other driver has been rushed to hospital" The Officer explained

"My team member, which driver was my team member!" Gibbs yelled much like how he'd yelled at Abby

"I'm not sure, Sir" The Officer stumbled over his words as he raced around the corner.

_Abby. That was Abby's Car._


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was getting bored. Like seriously bored. Why was it taking Abby so long? She had said that she was almost had him worrying again. He debated whether to go home or not but then what if Abby got back and he wasn't here like he said he would be. He didn't focus on his thoughts much longer as he feel asleep on the couch.

Ziva received the call to inform her there had been an accident involving one of the team, her first thought was Tony, made sense with the way he'd been driving so recklessly. The only person she knew for sure wasn't in the accident was Gibbs as the Officer who called had informed her that it was Agent Gibbs who had _asked_ him to tell her but that's all she had been told. She changed back in to her clothes and had taken a taxi, to shocked and concerned to drive to the accident.

McGee knew something was seriously wrong when Ziva had called asking him to meet her . Was she hurt? Or in some sort of trouble, maybe? It must have been important for Ziva of all people to have called this late in the evening. He didn't waste any time as he was out of the door seconds after he'd hung up.

Gibbs called Ziva telling her to get down here and to pick up McGee and Tony on her way. He was stalling, knowing he was closer to finding out which driver was Abby. He couldn't think about what would happen if the drunken driver was Abby, she'd have had enough time to get drunk and get in the car and crashed. The whole thing seemed like a horrible trick of fate. He could not lose Abby. But he didn't know if he already had. He needed to call Ducky but he couldn't put this off any longer. He took slow steps toward the scene in front of him, he spotted the body bag in a matter of seconds, he slowly moved toward it.

His hand shook as he reached for the zip. His fingers numb from the cold January air. His fingers hooked themselves around the zip and he dragged it half way down peered in. He closed his eyes tightly and zipped the body back up, stepping away from it.

"Tony" The quiet whisper half woke Tony up, he groaned and rolled over

"Tony!" This time the voice was loud and surprised him

"Abby?" He muttered opening his eyes

"No. It's Ziva"

"Oh, What are you doing here?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes and blinking to wake himself up completely

"No time to explain, just move it" Ziva grabbed him hand and half dragged him out the door, he glanced at the now cold pizza, he remembered that he was hungry

"What about Abby? Doesn't she have to come with us?" Tony asked sleepily

"Abby's not here, Tony" McGee mumbled as they descended the stairs

"Oh"

Ziva knew now that it was either Ducky, Jimmy or Abby who had been hurt but she didn't mention it to Tony or McGee, they were busy laughing away at something that had happened to Tony a few days ago and Ziva thought she'd let them have there fun while they could.

Gibbs walked back to his car pausing for a few seconds before calling Ziva

"_Ziva David" _She answered

"Ziva, change of plan. Meet me at the hospital" He didn't wait for an answer as he called Ducky and ask him to do the same.

He drove slowly unaware of the reaction he was going to get from everyone once he told them.

He could have prevented that crash, if she hadn't have heard. No. If he hadn't of said what he said, or snapped at her in the first place, this would never have happened.

It was almost midnight now, the roads were quiet so Gibbs got to the hospital quickly

"Jethro, what is this about?" Ducky asked as soon as Gibbs was in sight

"Abby, it's about Abby" Gibbs sighed rubbing his head trying to sooth the headache that was being to take it's thole

"What!" McGee and Tony yelled, Ziva sat down in one of the plastic chair, staring at the floor and Ducky just nodded in understanding

"She's been in an accident" Gibbs spook like he was talking to several children instead of a group of NCIS agents.

McGee looked shocked as he sat down much like the way Ziva had where as Tony just glare at the wall ahead of him before sitting down next to Ziva and wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"What's happened to her?" McGee asked

"I don't know yet" Gibbs muttered before heading to find a doctor

"Excuse me?" Gibbs tapped a doctor on a shoulder

"Yes, Can I help you, Sir?" The doctor asked politely

"I'm looking for news on Miss Abby Scuito"

"Oh yes, Miss Scuito. She was brought in a little while ago."

"Right. And?" Gibbs said trying to stay patient

"She's in surgery right now, Sir. She suffered quite a few internal injuries and she lost a lot of blood. She's in bad condition"

"So what happens after surgery?"

"Well we don't know, she may wake up straight away, she may not, it depends" He smiled reassuringly then began to walk away

"Just give me it straight" Gibbs called after him, the Doctor stopped short

"We think she may slip into a coma but we can not be sure. I'm sorry Sir" Gibbs let the doctor leave this time before heading back to the waiting room

"What's the news?" Ziva asked wiping away the tears not wanting Gibbs to see her crying as she stood up from her seat, Gibbs smiled weakly before pulling her into a hug, she accepted it before sitting back down next to Tony

"She's in surgery at minute, said she had internal injuries and had lost a lot of blood"

"So it's a waiting game then?" Tony sighed rubbing Ziva's back

"Yeah" Gibbs sat down opposite Tony and Ziva, next to McGee

"The police said the other driver had medical depression got drunk tried to commit suicide, Abby was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Gibbs explained

"How come she didn't see the driver?" McGee asked

"The rain was heavy, she might not have been able to see" Ziva suggested

"She was on the phone...to me" Tony said closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair "She picked up and then the line went dead. She wasn't paying attention because I called"

"Tony! This is not your fault" McGee spook up "Like Ziva said in that rain, you couldn't see anything"

"Thanks, Probie, but you ain't helping" Tony mumbled into his hands, Gibbs stood up, everyone expected Gibbs to slap the back of his head and tell him to man up and accept it was an accident but he didn't, he gripped Tony shoulder

"This isn't your fault, Tony. I promise you that"

Tony sighed but nodded and smiled sadly "Who wants coffee?"

_It was going to be a long night._


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:00am and still no one had heard any news. The most eventful thing that had happened in the past three hours was that Jenny had arrived around an hour after Tony left for coffee.

Ducky was fast asleep with his head leant up against the wall,

Gibbs was looking down at the floor with his arms crossed,

Ziva was still tucked under Tony's arm as he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers,

McGee was pacing back and forth, and had been for the last fifteen minutes, the director watching him with a look of concern.

"Probie, stand still, your making me dizzy" Tony muttered

"Well sorry for being slightly nervous!" McGee snapped

"You're always slightly nervous" Tony glared

"Sod off Tony!"

"Yeah, nice comeback _pal_"

"Enough!" Gibbs yelled standing up and head slapping them both "Now both of you sit down and shut up, before I do some real damage to your skulls"

"Yes, Boss" McGee sighed sitting down

"Already sitting Boss" Tony smirked

"You ain't shutting up though DiNozzo!"

"Excellent point, Boss"

The room filled with silence with the exception of Ziva's sniffling and Ducky's light snores.

There was an occasional dramatic sigh from Tony but there was no talking, no one really knew what to say; you could cut the tension that had fallen upon the room in half with a knife.

"Well this is beyond awkward" Tony said after several minutes

"DiNozzo" Gibbs warned

"Sorry, Boss" Tony mumbled

"All of you should be heading home; you have work tomorrow" Jenny started

"I'm staying" Ziva said determined

"So am I" McGee agreed

"Yeah, same" Tony nodded

Gibbs almost smiled at his team. Jenny sighed but didn't argue, if they wanted to stay, she'd let them stay but she also knew that she couldn't get replacements for them all.

It took another hour and half before they received any more news which involved the doctor Gibbs had spoken to before coming over, everyone except Ducky stood

"Are you all waiting for news on Miss Abigail Scuito?" The doctor asked glancing at Ducky who was still asleep

"Yes" Jenny answered

"Well there is good news and bad news, I'm afraid"

"What's he afraid of?" Tony whispered to Ziva confusion written all over his face.

"Well spit it out" Gibbs glared, making the young doctor shift uncomfortable from left to right under the heavy gaze

"Miss Scuito is stable" Everyone sighed in relief "But her internal injuries were worse than we thought they were so the head of department decided it was best to put her into a satiated coma, just while her body repairs itself the best it can. She's lucky to be alive"

"Thank you, Doctor" Jenny smiled wholeheartedly

"You may go see her now" He added before going on to his other duties

"What's a satiated coma?" Tony asked

"It's drug induced" McGee told him but it didn't help he still looked confused

"Doctors put her in a coma to help her get better" Ziva explained shaking her head seeming more like her usual self, Gibbs sat down watching his team members

"I knew that I was just checking" He nodded to himself

"You three go see Abby then go home and get some sleep, I expected you in the office by 10:30 no later" Jenny shooed the three agents on there way, so that she could speak with Gibbs alone to try and relieve some of the guilt he was surely feeling, this was by no means his fault, the fault lay with the deceased driver, the irresponsible man that had decided to drive whilst under the influence of alcohol.

"Do you think we should wake him and tell him" Jenny asked sitting down next to Gibbs

"I don't know Jen, Probably" Gibbs shrugged

"She's OK, Jethro" Jenny turned herself around in her chair to look at him

"I know but like the doctor said; she's lucky to be alive"

"Yeah, Abby never seems to fail us, does she?"

"She sure doesn't" Gibbs chuckled "I didn't mean what I said"

"I know, Jethro, how much you love Kelly but I also know how much you love Abby; you wouldn't have spend all night sitting her if you didn't, none of us would"

Gibbs silently agreed with her

"She'll never replace Kelly and she isn't trying to"

"I know that too" Gibbs sighed despite the words he'd said earlier but now wished he could take back.

"Hard to think that we nearly lost a team member tonight"

"Hard to think that I nearly lost another daughter"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Jethro" Jenny patted him arm

"Abby mentioned Kate earlier" Gibbs said changing the subject

"Kate?" Jenny frowned wondering what had been said to have brought Kate into anything

"Abby never really did get over that"

"Kate got her justice, Ziva seen to that" Jenny could tell Gibbs was going to change the conversation yet again, he hadn't meant the statement to lead to a discussion, he was merely thinking a loud

"It's a good thing that drunk driver is already dead or he would have regretted the day he'd ever been born" Gibbs muttered more to himself than to Jenny

"I quite agree with you"

"Jen, I won't-" Gibbs began

"I know, Tony is quite capable of handling one day's worth of cases with Ziva and Tim" Jenny had already decided to give Gibbs the day off tomorrow as soon as she'd arrived knowing he'd want to stay here with Abby.

20 minutes later the three younger agents came back to the waiting room to find Gibbs on his own.

Jenny had left with Ducky a few minutes before hand,Although he was still extremely worried Ducky knew Abby was in safe hands and there wasn't much he could do for her at the present time.

Gibbs made his way through the hospital following the directions McGee had given him, he found Abby room with no difficulty. He stood outside the door for a couple of long minutes before quietly opening the door and entering.

He sat down in the slightly more comfortable chair, than the one in the waiting room.

"Hey, Abbs" he gently ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

She'd be lucky if he ever let her drive again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost three weeks and Abby still hadn't woke up which had worried the doctors as the coma was only supposed to last a few days, a week at most.

Gibbs barely left; only when he was desperately needed at work.

Tim, Tony and Ziva visited every night once they'd finished work.

Ducky, Jenny and Jimmy visited on occasion or as much as they could.

Doctor had complained about the team not sticking to hospital visiting times but they soon realised it was a lost cause and gave up trying.

Gibbs quickly entered Abby's room after hanging up on Tony, he sighed to himself and sat back down in the same chair as always which was no longer uncomfortable as he had gotten used to it.

He wanted to say something, anything, the doctors had said that she might be able to hear what people were saying but he couldn't think of anything so he settled from either just holding her hand tightly or stroking her cheek gently.

Gibbs fell into a light, disturbed sleep, only to be woken up by the door opening up about ten minutes later. The man how entered was familiar looking but Gibbs couldn't put a name to the face. A small child clung to the guy's shoulder as she was held comfortably on his hip

"Hi" The man said quietly

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked sternly getting straight to the point

"Luca, Abby's brother and this is my daughter Gracie, Abby's niece" Luca indicated to the girl in his arms who was now half asleep

"Daddy...am sleepy" Gracie yawned not understanding any of this, innocently thinking that her aunt was only asleep

"Yeah, sweetie, I know. We'll go back to the hotel soon" Luca promised

"You must be Agent Gibbs" He smiled apologetically

"Yeah" Gibbs settled back into his chair, relaxing slightly now that he knew who this guy was.

Luca had looked familiar because he looked a lot like Abby now that Gibbs thought about it

"How is she?" Luca asked biting his lip, Gibbs was about to say that she was in the same condition as she had been three weeks ago but then remembered Luca didn't have a clue what was going on

"All her internal injuries are heal with the exception of two ribs being broken, the bruising on her face and arms should be gone in a couple of days. She'd be fine if she'd wake up" Gibbs grumbled half-heartedly

"How did you find out?" Gibbs after several minutes

"Agent McGee called" Luca said only half focusing on the conversation as he stared at his sister laying helplessly

"He did..." Gibbs grunted as his joints ached with the movement of standing up after so long sitting in the chair

Luca wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question

"Yeah" He answered nervously turning his full attention on Gibbs "Is there a problem?"

"Nope. No problem here" Gibbs said twisted his fingers around Abby's hair

"Daddddddyyyy" Gracie whined

"Yes, sweetheart, I know" Luca sighed impatiently until Gracie yawned rubbing her eyes with her little fisted hands

"I'll come back tomorrow" Luca said more to himself than to Gibbs "Leave you with your mummy" He smiled at his daughter

"Goodnight Agent Gibbs" Luca shifted a yawn himself

"'night" Gibbs responded

"Goodnight Abby" He said more quietly, Gracie waved sleepily at her aunt before her dad took her out

Gibbs waited five minutes before going for coffee.

It was two in the morning no wonder Abby's niece was tired, they must have came straight here after the plane landed.

Gibbs although he liked silence when it suited him didn't like this, not with Abby, she was always energetic; always on the move and now she just lay there silent and still, very un-Abby like, it was very unsettling.

He sipped the coffee as he watched over Abby, well until the phone rang filling the clean, silent room with the annoying noise, this time he didn't bother leaving before answering

"Yeah" Gibbs muttered

"_Boss, we have something" _Tony said in a serious tone

"Yeah?"

"_Not on the case. On the accident" _

"DiNozzo, it was an accident, like the policeman said wrong place, wrong time" Gibbs sighed but had to admit he was curious

"_That the thing, the police gave us hell, not letting us see in the other guys car but we managed to convince on of the senior officers and they let us pass" _

"Is there a bottom line to this?" Gibbs asked in annoyance

"_Yeah. We found a file on the back seat, it had information like what Abby's car looked like; the make, the model, that sort of thing. Her route her home and her picture" _

"The son of a bitch targeted her"

"_That what we thought but we did a background check. Andrew Collins was depressed with no criminal record, not even a parking ticket. Although there was at least 200 million dollars transfer into Collins' son's bank account but it wasn't Collins who transferred it" _

"Then who did?" Gibbs snapped angry that he didn't even think that the accident was staged

"_Whoever Collins was working for. We think they paid him to take out Abby and get himself killed in the process but his son would have money to survive on when his dad wasn't around" _

"Find whoever did this DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered

"_Working on it, Boss" _Tony promised sounding pissed himself

"Well work faster!"

"_Sure thing, Boss"_

"Oh and DiNozzo...good job" Gibbs shut the phone off and slipped it back into his pocket

"We'll find them, Abbs" Gibbs promised gripping Abby's hand before leaving again this time to get some air. He surprised himself by staying out for half an hour before heading back. Once again Gibbs sat back in his chair

"What? No Hi?" Her voiced sounded distant, unfamiliar and strained but it was her

"Abbs" Gibbs sighed in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

"Abby!" Gibbs sighed with relief shooting up out of his seat to lean over the bed and plant a kiss on Abby's cheek

Abby shifted uncomfortable, feeling numb after being in the same position for a long time and being hooked up to so many machines.

Abby choked out a cough but smiled weakly as Gibbs tensed at the sound

"We need to talk, Gibbs" She whispered her voice still heavy sounding

"Later, Abbs, you need to rest" Gibbs gently stroked her hair out of her face

"But Gibbs" Abby got out before she coughed again

"No buts" Gibbs gave a half hearted stern glare as Abby rolled her eyes

"OK" She replied reluctantly her eyelids dropping slightly over her tired eyes

"You can sleep you know"

"Don't wanna" Abby said in a small voice shaking her head and then wincing at the pain it caused

"OK then, how about a deal?" Gibbs said tucking her hair behind her ear

"I'm listening" Her reply made Gibbs smirk

"You sleep now, then I'll call McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva down from work and then we'll talk" Gibbs held his hand out, Abby eyed it for half a minute then shook it weakly which caused Gibbs' expression to turn stony

"Deal" Abby mumbled already beginning to fall into sleep's clutches

"Good Girl" Gibbs kissed her forehead and made his way towards the door but paused as Abby groaned in her obviously restless sleep, he stared at her until her breathing became less laboured and then he stepped out of the room. He dialled the number he'd permanently have in his head

"_Hello"_

"Jen, Abby she came out of the coma"

"_Thank goodness"_ Jenny sighed

"So everyone get your asses down here"

"_Hmm I guess on this occasion I will take orders"_ Gibbs could hear the smile in her voice

"Good" Gibbs thought about saying a short bye but changed his mind and just hung up, he strolled silently back into Abby's room.

The room didn't feel so cold any more as Gibbs glanced around the now familiar surroundings he hoped that Abby would soon be well enough to leave so she didn't have doctors looking over her pretending to know exactly what she needed

"Morning, Special Agent Gibbs" Doctor Jamie Harris greeted with a smile as he stepped into the room, Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement

"Now, how is Miss Sciuto today?" The doctor had asked more to himself than anyone else

"She woke up" Gibbs said emotionlessly

"She what?" Harris looked shocked but quickly covered it, Gibbs eyes him with suspicion

"Woke up" Gibbs glared

"That's good news" Harris said in an overly cheerful voice and a fake smile

"Yes"

"Great. I just need to make a few calls and then I'll be back" The doctor smiled again and then hurried from the room, Gibbs watched him leave and then cast a protective glance at Abby.

It was an hour later when Abby woke up surrounded by the whole team except Gibbs and Jenny who were outside arguing over something that Abby couldn't hear, Harris had not returned much to Gibbs' relief

"Abby! Babe you just cannot do that to us!" Tony pressed a sloppy and dramatic kissed to his best friend's cheek causing her to giggle

"Good to have you back" Ziva smiled from where she stood beside Tony

"Good to be back" Abby grinned, having more energy after having the CafPow Tony had sneaked her in

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Abigail, my dear" Ducky smiled from his seat next to Palmer

"Thanks, Duckman!" Abby smiled cheerfully "Timmy! Why are you so quiet" Abby pouted

McGee who appeared to have been lost in his own thoughts looked at Abby like a dear caught in headlights

"Huh? Oh sorry Abbs" He stumbled over his words

"Timmy?" Abby looked worried, which McGee noticed

"Hey, I should be worrying about you not you worrying about me"

"But your really quiet and you..." Abby looked panicked until McGee rushed over and hug her gently trying not to hurt her

"Shh" He mumbled in her ear as she relaxed into his touch

Gibbs came in a few minutes later looking exhausted and ageing he listened to the cheerful banter as he sat on the other side of Ducky.

It was another hour before everyone left Gibbs stayed knowing Abby wanted to talk and he had promised her.

"Abbs, I'm just going to the rest room then we'll talk" He muttered leaving the room

Abby bit her lip and lean back in the pillows, she suddenly felt like she was being watched and looked toward the glass door and saw a creepy looking doctor staring in

Abby tilted her head in curiosity as his eyes left hers and swept the room before he came in and grabbed a hold of her forearm

"Your coming with me, sunshine" He pulled Abby from the hospital bed and onto unsteady feet

She stumbled a few steps before falling down.

The guy, doctor person, or who ever he was growled in frustration, bent down and flung Abby over his shoulder, knocking all the air from her lungs as she yelped in pain.

He rushed toward the back fire exit just outside Abby's room, Abby tried to kick him but she was still weak after the crash, her almost healed ribs aching, the only thing she managed to do was knock his name badge off his shirt.

_Dr. Jamie Harris_.

Harris stepped on the badge accidentally but didn't turn to even glance at it, he had to work fast.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late on thursday night and the Bullpen was quiet as McGee, Tony and Ziva sat working away trying to get all their paperwork done. Director Shepard had promised they could have tomorrow and the weekend off to visit Abby without disruption if they got it finished tonight.

McGee finished first giving him time to observe his friends as they kept sending each other secret glances.

McGee knew straight away something was going on between them two and he was happy for them, they were made for each other, McGee smirked at the cheesiness of the statement.

"DONE! Finally!" Tony jumped out his seat with his hands up above his head high on coffee.

Ziva rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, Tony winked at her

"McGee, DiNozzo, David" Director Shepard appeared at the edge of Tony desk trying to look calm, collect and tall but failing miserably

"Yes Ma'am" Tony sobered up straight away

"Director?" McGee looked at Jenny worried

"Jenny?" Ziva stood up and began to walk slowly towards her friend, Jenny held her hand up which made Ziva stopped

"Abby is missing" Jenny said without missing a beat but it was crushing her from the inside out as Abby had quickly become the little girl Jenny never had "Kidnapped"

McGee's head dropped into his hands

Tony paled and looked as though he was either going to vomit or pass out

"So she is a target, the accident wasn't an accident" Ziva was the only one who could force herself to speak

"That's correct" Jenny swallowed trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the lump in her throat

"Why? Why Abbs?" Tony asked his voice strained

"She's the youngest, the least experienced, most vulnerable of the team, she's an easy target if someone was after one of the team to get at Gibbs or just NCIS in general" Ziva was only trying to find some logic but Tony, McGee and Jenny were getting pissed

"Yeah, you've made your point!" McGee snapped at Ziva unexpectedly, surprising his co-workers "But at the end of the day she's still been kidnapped, I don't care who it is as long as their on Ducky's autopsy table before they can hurt her any more than they have done"

"Tim, I didn't mean anything by it I..." Ziva trailed off

"What's the point, we're never going to find her, she's gone just like Ka-" McGee muttered

"No! Don't you dare say she's like Kate! What happened to Kate...it just couldn't have been prevented! But this time with Abby, we can do something about it, we can save her before it too late. We...I let the bad guys get Kate I'm not giving them Abby as well" Tony had stood raising himself to his full height with a _I will not take any crap_ expression

"Tony is right" Ziva said placing a hand on Tony's shoulder as if to prove her point

"McGee, why are you giving up on her!" Tony tried to get his head around this

"Because Tony how the many times can that girl go through hell?" McGee looked pained to say it

"She's not exactly had it easy for all the reason Ziva said and the fact she's every single person's favourite, even if she's get through this, there's always going to be another thing that's going to put her in danger, always going to be another risk on her life"

"Timothy McGee" Jenny strolled over to him leaning on his desk in front of him looking him dead in the eye. "Abigail Scuito is strong, yes she is continuously put in danger but she had fought through it every time and she has each and everyone of us protecting her. Tim the quicker we find her, and we WILL find her, the quicker we can get her the medical attention she desperately needs, the quicker we have her home, save, were she belong over than her brother, who's she got?"

"She has us. We're her family" McGee sighed tears threatening to fall down his cheeks

"Exactly, so get your ass in gear, yeah?" Jenny smiled sadly at McGee

"Yeah" McGee agreed "Thanks" He stood up before hesitantly kissing Jenny's cheek.

The three agents quickly got to work, Gibbs was already out looking for the team, Jenny sighed now for Ducky and Palmer.

"Wakey, Wakey Sunshine" The unfamiliar voice pulled Abby from her unconscious state.

She groaned as all the pain she felt hit her like a ton of bricks.

She coughed trying to clear her throat "W...Wh...Where am I?"

"Aww look she wants to know where she is?" Abby's vision slowly cleared up enough to see that she was in what looked liked a basement of a hotel or mansion.

The guy talking to her was strange but oddly familiar although his closeness frightened Abby so she moved back toward the cold wall trying to put as much space as humanly possible between herself and this creep

"Now...Anna-" The guy began but was cut off

"Abby" Abby corrected coldly

"Sorry, Abby, my mistake" The guy chuckled as he knelt forward towards her, she whimpered as he ran his hand down her cheek "I guess your wondering who I am and why your here. Correct?"

Abby nodded

"Well sunshine, I'm Shaun Mawher" He held his hand out

"Mawher?"

"Yep, what does your famous boss say "No such thing as a coincidence" Ha he isn't wrong"

Abby just stared in confusion

"I believe you and Mikel had a shall we say misunderstanding and I'm here to sort that out, like the mature older brother"

Abby snorted "A misunderstanding? Are for real, he tried me, he wrote a fake suicide note in my hand writing and you call this sorting it out maturely!"

Shaun grabbed Abby chin forcing it back in a quick movement so she hit her head on the stone wall behind her.

She yelped out as her already sore head hit the wall

"Now listening to me you little bitch, you hurt my brother! You ruined his life! you and your little NCIS! So I'm going to ruin theirs and end yours one little punch at a time" Shaun smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Jamie Harris who sat at the top of the basement stairs staring at the scene in front of him like it was the latest horror film he'd waited forever to see.

20 minutes before both men left leaving Abby sobbing in a heap on the floor.

It started off just Mawher but then Harris got involved as they kicked and punched at her quivering form.

Abby dragging herself up onto her elbows as she spat out the unhealthy amount of blood that had risen from her throat before she fell unconscious surrounded by sticky red blood, Mawher smirked from the doorway before slamming the iron door shut and securing it blocking the only light in the room out.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby lay weak and bleeding on the floor, the time she'd been down in the basement was still unknown to her. It couldn't have been that long, _they _hadn't been down again since bringing her here.

She scanned the room with blurry vision, she could work out most of the shapes in the room but as she searched the room a second time something caught her eye.

Was that another person?

She crawled through the darkness until she was close to the guy, by the looks of things

"Hey, are you ok?" She whispered giving the man's shoulder a shake he didn't stir, she was about to repeat her question when the heavy iron door opened shinning light on both her and the man.

Abby gasped and practically jumped away from the man covering her mouth from letting a sob or scream escape her lips.

He wasn't a man, he was a kid no older than 17 a long slit along his throat, blood stained his clothes and skin, he'd only been dead a few days at the most.

Abby looked at the boy his eyes bored right through her, she swallowed the fear that had risen and stared up at the doorway

Shaun stood leant up against the door frame peering down on her

"We did go after his sister but well he begged us to take him instead, he was just as fun to kill even better than we thought he would be. We didn't plan to kill him but he was here so long that if we hadn't slit him throat, he would have done it himself" Shaun made his way down the step, his steps echoed off the stone until he reached the bottom.

Abby flinched as he grabbed her shoulder and bent down next to her to examine the boy

"Shame, he was just so naive bet he wished he'd let us take his sister" Shaun chuckled using his spare hand to pat the kid's shoulder with a grin, Abby looked at her kidnapper in disgust.

He just smiled at her it made him look identical to his brother. Abby glanced at the still open door and formed a plan in her head.

Shaun climbed to his feet and walked over to the pool of blood she'd left and stared at it

She took her chance, with all the strength she had left she rushed over and slammed him into the wall his face took the blow and he groaned in pain as she made her escape she ran as fast as her legs would carry her up the stairs and through the door, the house itself was huge after rushing through the house with surprising knowledge of her way she found the front door she yanked it open silent tears running down her cheeks.

She was surrounded by forest nothing but forest and snow it lay thick on the ground her long stripy socks were soaked after a few strides, the hospital gown slapping against her pale, exposed legs, she ran, but dizziness was taking over, her legs tiring but her thoughts kept her going...Gibbs, Timmy, Tony, Jenny, Ducky, Ziva and Jimmy, she ran for them , they couldn't take another loss.

She didn't slow but the strong arms still circled her waist dragging her back against their chest, she screamed, her loud sobs drowning out Shaun's insults as he dragged her back toward the house, he roughly through her over his shoulder, she punched at his back but it did nothing, he didn't even flinch so she gave up as tears poured from her eyes as she whimpered.

"That's the difference between me and you, I don't have anything to lose" Shaun muttered

"You do" Abby sniffled

"Really? What would that be?"

"Mikel...your life"

He just laughed darkly and continued his trip back to the house, she'd ran a surprising distance but obviously not far enough, she squeezed her eyes shut trying her best to block it out the thought that maybe this time she wasn't getting out of this mess.

"Boss!" Tony called out jumping into the elevator just before the doors shut

"Yeah, DiNozzo"

"I need to talk to you" Tony said in an emotionless tone that could rival Gibbs'

Gibbs leant over and hit the emergency switch

"Talk then"

"I know" Tony said simply

"You know what?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow at his agent

"What you said to Abby that night"

"I didn't say anything TO Abby"

"Well then I know what you said to Director Shepard about Abby then!" Tony snapped at Gibbs

"Get to the point DiNozzo" Gibbs sighed crossing his arms over his chest

"You realise that she wouldn't have gotten into that bloody car if you hadn't upset her!" Tony needed someone to blame, Gibbs knew that but the words since had their effect on him

"They were waiting for her Tony" Gibbs explained

"I know that! But you had no right to say that about her! You didn't even have a right to think that about her!"

"Don't you think I know that DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled

"Yeah well I'll let you live with the fact that if Abby isn't found that you wanted her dead" Tony muttered only to be slammed against the wall by his shirt collar

"I. do. Not. Want. Her. Dead. DiNozzo. I want her home and safe as much a the rest of you!" Gibbs growled in Tony's face

"You could try showing it" Tony said breathing more steadily now, Gibbs glared at him before letting go of him and flipping the switch, the elevator jerked to life and arrived at it destination, Gibbs stormed out of the elevator

"Hey Boss" Tony called

"What!" Gibbs snarled

"Thought you might like to know that McGee found out who took her" The doors shut leaving Gibbs standing in shock.

Tony re-flipped the switch and slid down the wall and rested on the floor resting his elbows on his elevated knees, covering his face with his hands. Maybe they would find his best friend alive before the end of the week.

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Abby curled up in the the corner that was not only far away from the dead body but also far away from the door.

She tried to avoid moving around after three separate beatings, she thought she'd have stopped crying by now but the sobs still echoed around the room, she wrapped her arms around herself, the cold settling in the large room, shivers racked through her body which hurt her like hell.

The door open but the light was shining on the opposite side of the room so she couldn't tell who'd come in but she knew this couldn't be good. She pressed herself up against the wall and covered her face with her hands whimpering out her almost silence pleads

She knew that Shaun or Jamie or whoever it was this time was standing directly in front of her now

"Abby?" Wait, was that Tony? Abby looked up through her hair

"Tony" She squeaked, he nodded and bent down next to her, pushing her hair out of her face and taking in the damage, they'd dragged a long deep gash from her temple to her jaw, bruises darken her eyes and cheek and her hair was flaked with dry blood

"Tony" She whispered again, fearing that he wasn't actually there

"Come on, lets get you home, yeah?" He leant forward and kissed her forehead ever so lightly

"Yeah?" Abby gazed up at him with teary eyes

"Sound good? Cause I still owe you a pizza and a DVD" She smiled weakly at her best friend

"Ok" She replied bracing herself for the agony that was likely to come, Tony gently untangled her limbs, she hissed at the shoot of pain and Tony tried to hide that this was breaking his heart, he paused as her breathing steadied out then slid him arm under her knees and the other under her arms and around her back but as he rose to his feet he almost dropped her, he was shaking so much himself, he keep a tight grip on her as she pressed her face into his shoulder her arms tightly around her arms, the back of his t-shirt gripped in her pale fists

"It's ok Abbs, your safe now" Tony promised as he took the stair slowly, Abby tried to answer but settled for a nod

"Boss!" Tony yelled once he was out the basement but regretted it when Abby flinched at the raised voice

Gibbs ran along the long corridor, swiftly turning the corner to find Tony hold a visibly shaking Abby, he could tell by Tony's colourless face that it was bad

"Abby!" He sighed in relief as Tony gently lay Abby in his arms, Abby winched at the movement but stayed quiet, Gibbs kissed her hair, he could feel her tears already staining his jacket

"It's over, Princess, it's all over"

"Boss? Shall I get McGee and Ziva?" Tony asked quietly

Gibbs nodded

"Get the van with Duck, I'm taking Abbs in the car"

"Yeah Boss, I know" Tony ran a hand over Abby hair before strolling off to find McGee and Ziva

"Home time" Gibbs mumbled as Abby tried to make herself as small as possible in his arms.

He carried her out to the car, as soon as they cold air hit her she relaxed her arms around his neck loosen off so he could breath again.

As soon as she was in the back seat and he had turned the heating in the car as high as it would go, she soon fell to sleep.

Gibbs spend the rest of the ride home glancing in the mirror to make sure she was ok or closer to be ok again, closer to being his Abby again.

Once she was settled upstairs tucked tightly under his duvet Gibbs made his way downstairs to call Jen, he made the team wait until the next afternoon before visiting, all apart from Ducky who would be coming around to fix Abby up.

He took comfort in the fact he put a bullet through Shaun Mawher's forehead and McGee put one through Jamie Harris' as he sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Her screams woke him, he'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table, he noted but he didn't really care as he took the stairs two at a time.

When he entered the room, gun raised, he noticed her squirming around, obviously having a nightmare, he set the gun on the cabinet next to the door

"Abbs" He gently nudged her shoulder "Abby!"

She startled awake, shooting up on the bed, panting and sweating

"Abbs" Gibbs lowered his voice

"Gibbs?" She looked up at him new tears forming in her wide eyes

"It's just a nightmare, just a dream" He touched his hand to her bruised cheek

"Gibbs...I wanna go home" Abby said quietly

"You are home" Gibbs sighed, Abby looked down at her lap while shakily her head

"This is your home Gibbs, not mine" Abby bit her bottom lip, all the movement had taken its toll and she was in agony

"Nope, your home too Abbs"

"But...you said..." She trailed off

"Ah, Abby" Gibbs climbed onto the bed sitting behind her and pulling her against his chest so the back of her head was resting on the crook of his neck

"I heard you, Gibbs" Abby felt silly bringing this up now

"Yeah, your not Kelly but that doesn't mean I love you any less, you're my daughter just as much as Kelly was,Abbs"

"Yeah?" Abbs questioned

"Yeah, she always did want a sister" Gibbs kissed Abby's ear

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Abby asked

"Name me one person who doesn't like you"

"No-one, you busted all their asses"

"Yep, that I have"

"You kept your promise" Abby smiled despite everything that had happened "Can I go shower?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a t-shirt" Gibbs slipped off the bed and helped Abby to her feet, she almost fell over from the dizziness but made it to the bathroom, Gibbs kept his eyes on the door till it shut then move to get her a t-shirt.

Abby force her aching body under the hot water as it took away the dirt and blood, she knew she was in for one hell of a battle but she felt ready to take it on head first.


	10. Chapter 10

Ducky came by at 8:30am as promised to check out Abby's injuries, she had a couple of broken ribs but it was mostly bruising. Ducky stitched up the cut on Abby's face very well but it wasn't the damage on the outside that worried him, Abby would if she wasn't already go through a rough pact due to the shock of what had happened to her.

Abby lay on the bed the duvet only covering her legs as she sighed trying to block out her thoughts it was midday, everyone minus Jimmy was downstairs only coming up one at a time.

First was Ziva. The knock on the door came just after Gibbs had scowled at her before taking her barely touched lunch back down stairs

"Come in" Abby called

"Hello Abby" Ziva greeted smiling at her friend

"Hi Ziva" Abby shifted so she was sitting up hissing when her ribs protested to the movement

Ziva smile turned sad as she sat down at the bottom of the bed

"How are you?"

"I'm good" Abby lied through her teeth but Ziva decided to ignore the lie "How about you?"

"I'm ok, Abby" Ziva answered as she sat awkwardly "So do you want to talk or..."

"Ziva, chill, I'm not gonna breakdown any second" Abby giggled as Ziva visibly relaxed

"So you and Tony?" Abby raised an eyebrow as she asked the question

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Ziva tried not to smile

"Liar!" Abby laughed ignoring the pain it caused to her injuries

"Ok, we went for one date, happy?" Ziva rolled her eyes

"Finally!" Abby smiled happily at Ziva who couldn't help but smile back

"Talking of Tony, he's really want to see you, so should I send him up?"

"Yes, thanks Ziva" Abby smiled and leant forward and hugged Ziva tightly, not thanking her about getting Tony but just for being there, Ziva just smiled again making the visit short yet sweet.

A few minutes after Ziva left Tony practically bounced into the room

"Abby!" He threw himself onto the bed and pulled her into a bear hug

"Hi Tony" She grinned as he kicked off his shoes and got comfortable next to her, she lay down and snuggled into his side

"Is it safe to ask how you are?" He asked after a comfortable silence

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tony" She was glad he couldn't see her face "I promise"

"Good" He held her tighter

"Tony"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, bro"

"Love you more" Tony chuckled "Getting all sentimental there Abbs"

"Stop laughing at me, DiNozzo"

"Oh, I'm sorry" He laughed

"Alright, future Mrs. David" Abby Mocked

"Hey, I think your getting mixed up there, did Gibbs head slap you for the first time or something?"

"Oh, we both know who wears the trousers in your relationship!" Abby sat up and peered down at him over her shoulder

"Not a relationship...yet?" Tony smirked

"I'm liking the 'yet' part" Abby agreed

"Abbs?"

"Yes, Tony" Abby smiled

"Are you ok, like really ok?"

"Yeah, Tony, I told you" Abby said looking away

"What have you done to my Abby?"

"What?" She turned to look at him confused

"Well my Abbs would not lie to me, actually I should have just stopped after my Abbs doesn't lie"

"Tony" Abby sighed "Not today"

"Ok, You know where I am if you need me" He said as he linked his fingers behind his head and lent back.

They joked around for another half hour before Ziva came up asking to talk to Tony, Tony nodded winked at Abby before kissing her cheek.

Ziva felt a flash of jealousy as she watch how they acted around each other but she knew that they were best friends, brother and sister and it made her smile.

McGee came up the stairs to find Tony and Ziva standing next to the bedroom door standing very close, whispering to each other, McGee decided not to say anything, he could use this advantage later, he slipped into the bedroom unnoticed by his team mates.

"Hey, Abby"

"Timmy" Abby smiled as McGee stood by the door not moving from the spot

"What I almost die and not even a hug?" Abby held her arms open wide, McGee flinched at the first part of the sentence but walked over and hugged Abby gently

"Abby"

"Don't ask if I'm ok, please"

"Ok, I won't" McGee agreed

"Thanks Timmy" Abby still hadn't let him go

"Um...Abby"

"Not yet, Tim" Abby knew he wanted her to let him go but she didn't want to

"Abby?"

"McGee, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Abbs, I know"

"Good" Abby nodded against his chest

"I'm sorry, that I hurt you, Timmy"

"You know that I already forgive you for that and plus it was years ago"

"Pinky swear?" Abby lent back and held out her pinky, he linked his with hers and they shook

"Are you tired?" McGee asked after a bit

"Nope" Abby bit her lip "Yep, but nightmares" She admitted

"That's understandable" McGee agreed

Abby frowned as she looked up at him through her hair, her scare with death had her believing that yeah she still love Tim very much but he'd probably just think she was using him because of what she'd been through.

McGee had never been so scared for her, he wasn't about to tell her that he'd given up before they had even begun looking for her, she'd hate him.

He watched her as she stared at him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the long cut that ran down her face or the black eye and cheek she'd not even bothered to cover

They made eye contact for the first time since McGee had came in.

"I have to go, Abbs, I have to pick Sarah up from the airport" He didn't want too, he wanted to stay here, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt but he knew Gibbs had that covered.

"Ok, just come back in a couple of days, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll be back tomorrow and the next day and the next day..." a smile appeared on her face at this, McGee smiled back before leaning in and kissing her forehead then her nose and then her lips, she smiled faintly at him before he left to go get Sarah, grinning like an idiot.

It was 10:43pm when she risked getting out of bed and shuffling down to the basement.

"You should be in bed, Abbs"

"I got bored" She shrugged and ran her hand over the smooth wood of the boat

"You wanna help?" Gibbs asked glancing at her

"I'll just observe"

"Ok" Gibbs nodded as he worked away for at least fifteen minutes "Lets talk about Kate"

"Kate?" Abby looked like a deer caught in headlights.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that the end of the last chapter didn't make a lot of sense but after this chapter it might become a bit more clear so just bare with me.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

"Kate?" Abby took a step backwards toward the stairs "Why?"

"Just do" Gibbs shrugged looking calm while Abby wrapped her arms around herself "Unless you'd rather talk about what happened"

"Gibbs, I'm really tired maybe some other time" Abby said faking a yawn

"Abbs, do you understand why you need to talk about this?"

"No"

"It will eat away at you until you can't take it any more and then you hit rock bottom. Kate has been the only thing you haven't talked to me about and its messing you up even now and the same thing is gonna happen if you don't talk about what happened to you, Abby"

Abby just shook her head causing Gibbs to sigh in frustration, he didn't want to force her into anything but she couldn't take going back into the state she was once in.

"You know everything already" Abby bit her lip while staring down at the floor

"Nope, I know what the crime scene tells us Abbs"

"Is this some sort of statement?" Abby asked

"No, this is us talking" Gibbs said walking over to where Abby stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other "They can't hurt you any more, we took care of that"

Abby just nodded not trusting her voice, Gibbs pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her.

"Come on" Gibbs said pulling away from her, placing his hand on the small of the back and guiding her upstairs to the front room, he left her to make coffee, she sat on the edge of the couch until Gibbs placed their coffee on the table and sat down next to her so she could cuddle into his side.

When Jenny came around later she found then on them on the couch Gibbs sitting with his feet up on the table and Abby fast asleep with her head resting on his stomach

"Its late, Jen" Gibbs said glancing over his shoulder at her

"I know, I just wanted to check on Abby" Jenny came over to sit on the edge of the table next to Gibbs feet

"She seems ok but you know Abby..." Gibbs trailed off pushing some hair out of Abby's face

"Yeah, Ducky said she seemed a bit too fine, it's too soon for her to be over it" Jenny smiled sadly

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed"

"Jethro, what the hell did they do to her?"

"I don't know Jen, but I'll find out"

Abby groaned and shifted around a bit, her face pressed closer to Gibbs stomach while her hand gripped his t-shirt tightly, it was obvious that she wasn't having a comforting sleep

"She's gonna start bugging us about going back to work within days, Jethro"

"I know, I'll make sure she stays home for a while"

"Yeah, exactly what I was going to do" Jenny nodded

"Oh, we both know you can't say no to her" Gibbs smirked

"And you can?"

"I don't fall for the puppy dog eyes"

Jenny just raised her eyebrow at Gibbs who just shrugged

"Oh, while I remember _director _I'm letting Tony inform Mr. Mawher of his brother's _tragic death" _

"Fine with me, _Agent Gibbs_"

"Wasn't asking your permission"

"You never do" Jenny laughed lightly

"I'm gonna take her up to bed the couch isn't gonna help her recover" Gibbs stood up off the couch with Abby in his arms

"Gibbs?" Abby mumbled sleepily

"Shh, go back to sleep Abbs" He took her upstairs and lay her down on the bed tucking the duvet around her unaware Jenny had followed him up, he passed her at the door

"I think I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than coffee" Gibbs comment "I'll pour you a glass" He added from the top of the stairs

"Jenny?" Jenny heard Abby call from where she was know sitting up in bed

"Yeah, sweetheart" Jenny moved over to sit next to Abby

"Can... I talk to you?" Abby asked nervously

"Yeah, Abby, sure"

"I can't tell Gibbs" _weird place to start _ Abby thought to herself

"Why is that?" Jenny asked catching Abby off guard

"Don't want him to think any less of me"

"Oh, Abby, he would never-" Abby cut her off

"That's why I'm telling you cause legally you not allow to treat me any different in the work place"

Jenny had to smile a little

"Neither is Gibbs"

"Well yeah, but he had his glare, you know?"

"Yeah but Abby, Gibbs is not going to think any lower of you because of this"

"I never really get hurt, you know, cause one of the team always gets there in time and then suddenly it just didn't turn out like that and they beat me, kicks, punches, and I tried to run but it didn't work and t-they tortured me over and over again, like I was some sort of play thing like a shinning new toy" Abby was physically shaking but all Jenny could do was stare at her

"They were going to kill me, all because of Mikel Mawher"

"I know Abby, but its over now" Jenny gave Abby a hug "Now get some rest, the faster you recover, the faster you get back to work"

"Really?" Abby smiled but without her usual enthusiasm

"Yeah" Jenny squeezed Abby's shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door finding Gibbs outside leant against the wall

"Torture?" He growled

"Afraid so, I don't think her physical injuries that we need to worry about" Jenny sighed

Gibbs glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't think that's everything, either"

_9:00am_

Tony pulled up next to the jail practically grinning, he was lead through the prison until they reached the cell

"Mr. Mawher, you have a visitor"

"Mikel, _buddy, _Great to see ya" Tony smirked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Hopefully makes a bit more sense now :) **


	12. Chapter 12

"_Here" Mawher dropped the bottle of water in Abby's lap bending down next to as she weakly unscrewed the lid and cautiously took a sip, Mawher grinned at her _

"_Wasn't so hard, was it"_

_Abby glared and spat the water in his face, he glared at her before he grabbed her forearm and forced her to her feet _

"_Now that was a failure to cooperate" He muttered as he dragged her through the house roughly to the bathroom, it was huge, extremely clean and everything was blinding white._

"_You know I saw this on TV once" He smirked as he released her arm, she lost her balance and hit the tiles hard, she whimpered on the floor trying to hold back a sob when she felt the blood steaming down her face from where her head had slammed against the ground. _

"_You having fun? I defiantly am" Mawher said, Abby kept her eyes fixed on the floor not bothering to watch what he was doing "What is with all this Goth crap, you and my brother are into...it's weird" _

_She felt him twist his arms around her waist and drag her back up only to drop her again next to bath tub, she caught the side of the bath tub so she didn't go head first into the bath._

_It took her a few second to notice the bath was filled to the rim with water._

"_Nice place to be held hostage in, don't cha think" Mawher smirked his hands resting on her hips, his breath hitting her neck, she gulped loudly in the silent room, he laughed in her ear and unexpectedly picked her up again, dumping her into the bath tub, water splashed out on to the floor, as Abby screamed due to the temperature of the water, it was unbelievably hot, it scalded her skin._

_Mawher was laughing like a madman now as he pushed down on her shoulders holding her head under the water. She fought against him but it wasn't getting her anywhere._

_When he finally let her go her head shot out of the water, she was freely sobbing now, he again hurled her under the water, this continued for at least 20 minutes before he back off towards the door, she pulled herself out of the water landing on the floor again, she was grateful for the cool flooring against her over-heated skin, her soaked clothes stuck to her, making her cuts sting _

"_Spitting is disrespectful, it deserves to be punished" _

_Abby only whimpered in reply, closing her eyes and wishing for it to be over._

"Abby, time to get up, flower" It was Ducky who woke her up and she'd never been so glad to see him, living that experience once was enough but it was always that she dreamed of

"How are you feeling today?" He asked sitting down on the bed next to her, as she sat up and pushed her tangled hair out of her face

"A lot better, thanks Ducky" She smiled or tried to at least

"Good to hear, Abigail" Ducky smiled back "Well Mr. Palmer is here to see you, he's downstairs"

"Jimmy? He's here?" Abby asked with an actual smile

"Why, of course, my dear" Ducky chuckled standing up slowly then helping Abby out of bed, giving her a hug once she was up, he followed her down the stairs, she went to the kitchen first to greet Gibbs

"Morning Abbs" Gibbs greeted her, she came over and hugged his side as he made some eggs in a pan, he lifted his arm over her head to rest around her shoulders

"Morning" Abby said sounding more cheerful than she had in days, she kissed Gibbs' cheek before ducking out from under his arm, she shuffled over to Jenny who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper, her long red hair tumbling down her back in messy tangles.

"Morning" Abby yawned leaning down to hug Jenny, who returned it happily giving the Goth a lazy smile

"Morning, sweetheart"

"Why is everyone so awake, I mean it's barely past 7am" Abby whined rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then something catch her eye

"Jenny?" Abby said

"Yeah, Abby" Jenny smiled up at her

"Your wearing Gibbs' shirt" Abby didn't miss the glance Jenny shot at Gibbs and the smirk Gibbs sent back

"So are you" Jenny reminded Abby

Abby looked down at herself "So I am" She muttered to herself but then again Abby was wearing PJ bottom, that she always left at Gibbs' in case she bunked there for the night and Jenny wasn't, she was just in a shirt

"Gross! I was in the room next door, while you two were...eww!" Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky all laughed at Abby's reaction

"What if I'd walked in!" Abby shot over her shoulder as she made her way through to see Jimmy leaving, everyone still laughing in the kitchen

"Jimmy!" Abby squealed as she saw him, she ran over and hug him tightly, he'd been in New York for the last couple of days and unable to make sure Abby was ok

"Abby" Jimmy chuckled helping her regain her balance.

"How was New York?" Abby asked

"It was ok, I guess, would have preferred to be here" Abby had Jimmy tell her what had happened on his trip away from DC.

Jenny was still laughing lightly, Ducky was smiling where as Gibbs just smirked as he plated up eggs for Jenny, Abby and himself as Ducky and Jimmy had already eaten

"Is Tony coming here after he's been to the prison?" Jenny asked Gibbs

"Yep" Gibbs nodded placing Jenny's breakfast in front of her

"Thank you" She smiled

"Abby! Breakfast!" Gibbs yelled through the kitchen door, a couple of minutes later Abby came back in to the kitchen and sat next to Jenny at the table.

Ducky and Palmer said goodbye with the promise to be back tomorrow to see Abby

"Here you go" Gibbs said as he gave Abby her breakfast

"Thanks" She smiled as Gibbs ruffled her hair "Gibbs!" She giggled pushing his head away from her head as he took his seat on the other side of a smirking Jenny.

"You proud of yourself!" Tony yelled in Mikel Mawher's face while the two men circled each other, Tony held the photo of Abby, beaten and weak

Mikel had no remorse on his face

"I asked you a question! Dumb ass! Your brother attack, kidnapped and harmed my baby sister!"

"She isn't even your sister" Mikel muttered

"What the hell did you just say!" Tony anger got the better of him and he punched Mikel in the face, the prison guard came rushing in

"I am going to have to ask you to leave, sir, federal agent or not" The guard said formally but the smug look on his face and the wink he gave Tony, made Tony smirk

"Oh, by the way, you won't be seeing your big brother any time soon" Tony said as he made his way toward the door

"You can't stop me!" Mikel replied

"Well gonna be pretty hard for you seeing as he's on a cold, metal slab, in autopsy, with a bullet through his skull"

"Liar!" Mikel snarled, ,Tony just shrugged and dropped the picture of Mikel's brother in autopsy on the floor of the cell before making a quick exit back to his car, feeling much better.

By the time Tony got to Gibbs' place, McGee and Ziva were already there, Abby sat on the couch in between them smiling softly at something Ziva said to her. He nodded at Gibbs as he pass him, Gibbs nodded back from where he was standing leant up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Abby smiled brightly at Tony, she manage to get up off the couch but only with McGee's hand on the small of her back to make sure she didn't fall back down on it, Tony hugged her tightly, spinning her around slightly

"Where you been?" She asked him quietly

"Had some business to attend to" He smirked but Abby didn't get the hidden message so she just nodded against his shoulder as he kissed her head just above her ear.

**Not much of an ending to this chapter but hopefully will get interesting again soon. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) Hope you've enjoy chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks things settled down, Abby healed and got back to work but much to the team's frustration she didn't utter a single word about the kidnapping to anyone. McGee try to bring up the fact that they'd kissed but Abby always changed the subject causing him to be rather pissed off at her so he avoided the lab most of the time trying not to cause an argument between the two.

Things were slow only a few cases had creped up and the team were feeling bored due to the unbelievable amount of paper work and reports due.

"McGee" Gibbs spat trying to get the attention of the mind wondering agent

"Yeah Boss" McGee mumbled looking up at his boss

"Go down and see if Abby's done with that report"

"Why? Thought you were going to see her"

"What?" Gibbs stared McGee out until the younger of the two got up and headed down to lab

"Abby" McGee greeted Abby formally only to be bombarded with a bone crushing hug

"Timmy" She sighed finally let him go as he tried to hide his inability to breath

"Where have you been!"

"Um upstairs"

"You haven't been down in like forever!" Abby whined "Are you avoiding me?"

"Who? Me? No um of course not"

"McGee" She said crossing her arms

"Yeah...I have"

The awkward silence was filled with the loud ringing of McGee's phone, Gibbs really had good timing in McGee's mind but not so much in Abby's she wanted answers and right now cause of Gibbs she weren't getting them.

"Boss, just collect..."  
"There's been a terrorist attack in the out-skirts of the city, a bus and a black Mercedes, gear up and come"

"On...Abby" McGee slapped Abby's hand away as she flicked him in the ear.

"On what McGee!" Gibbs snapped

"Nothing Boss"

"Well get a moved on wise guy".

They arrive at the scene to find utter destruction the Mercedes was completely destroyed and the bodies were completely burnt to ashes there was no way they could get DNA from these unlucky people this was literally a wrong place, wrong time situation.

"Timothy run the plates on the Mercedes we need to inform the family of the deceased lets make this as sympathetic as possible my boy"

"You running the place now Duck" Gibbs smirked

"No Jethro, of course not" Ducky smiled back

"Ziva, photos, Tony start ID-ing the Marines on that bus"

"McGee you ran those plates yet?" he looked over at his youngest agent who was looking exceptionally pale.

"McGee snap out of it, who are they?"

"Luca, Gracie and Maggie Sciuto, Boss.."

"God help us, why can't the world give Abby a break" Tony muttered

"Putain, pourquoi ne pas le petit Abby, faire une pause dans la vie putain la jeune fille vient d'être kidnappé et torturé, comment allons-nous lui dire qu'elle n'a pas de famille à gauche." Ziva argued with herself in fluent French.

"Not all us speak French Zee-vah"

"Shut it DiNozzo" Gibbs growled as he rubbed his hands over his face. The next couple of hours the team of agents busied themselves with the crime scene.

"Um Boss"

"What McGee!"

"We should get back, Ducky has the three Marines ready to go"

Instead of answering McGee he began walking toward the van, pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial

"_Hi Gibbs!"_ Abby cheerful voice came through the speaker

"Hey, Abbs" Gibbs tried to sound normal for the time being

"_What's up?" _She asked sounding concerned

"Nothing escapes you, does it Abby?" He chuckled lightly

"_Gibbs" _

"Be ready to go when I get there"

"_Why?"_

"We're going out for lunch"

"_It's only 10 past 11"_

"Early lunch then"

"_Ok...um normally I'd ask for a reason but you don't sound in the mood so I won't but would this be a good or bad time to mention that I haven't yet finished my report and now we have another case so...you won't be getting it for a long while" _Abby laughed

"It's alright, Abbs. Just be ready" Gibbs hung up before she could answer

"I called Jenny" Ziva spook from behind him when he didn't reply she continued "I told her that...you would tell Abby"

"Good. Anything else Officer David?" Gibbs barged passed her and got into the van.

The ride back was silent, Tony tried to joke a couple of times but it fell on deaf ears and he soon got bored of trying to lighten the mood. When they got back things got from bad to worse as McGee, Tony and Ziva tried to solve the case while Gibbs took Abby out for lunch then back to his house to tell her.

"Do you think he's told her yet?" Tony asked bored with the work that was getting them no where

"I don't think that is any of our business" Ziva glanced up at him

"Might not be yours but it sure as hell is mine" Tony snapped

"She is my friend too! I care about her just as much as you do! People around here seem to forget that!"

"Ziva! I think we just had our first couple fight"

"Wasn't much of a fight...woh wow um did you just say couple?"

"Yes McGee, he did...so much for keeping it a secret"

"Probie won't tell the big old boss, now will you Probie?"

"Guess not" McGee sighed and continued his work.

It was mostly an open and close case turned out that a jealous wife of one of the Marines had hired an assassin to bomb the public bus, she'd come in after being told about the death and admitted to it all in front of all three agents obviously over-come with guilt. The team headed home after an hour of paperwork. McGee left first more than willing to go home and sleep, it had been a difficult day for everyone involved

He showered and settle down on the couch to watch whatever crap happened to be on at 8 on a Tuesday night, he drifted off to sleep until an urgent knock sounded on the door, McGee rushed to the door expecting to see Sarah or Tony or someone but was shock to see Abby standing shifting from one foot to the other, biting her lip

"Abby...do you wanna...come in or something" McGee step back to let her in, she took off her boots and jacket and followed McGee over to his couch silently

"Bad things always come in threes" She stated once she was settled "The argument with Gibbs, the Mawher mess and now this"

"Abby...I'm so sorry for what happen today...I-"

"Did you plant the bomb that killed my brother and his family?"

"No! Why would-"

"Then don't apologize for it" She sounded defeated but McGee guess the news hadn't quite sunk in yet, she wasn't the type to handle the death of love ones very well

"Abbs" He was yet again stopped by her from actually finishing what he had to say because suddenly she was kissing him and then she was sitting in his lap and he was carrying her through to his bedroom and he didn't stop it like he outta, she was upset, she was using him in a sense.

He was once again woken up by banging on his door, he gently move Abby off his chest trying not to wake her as he pulled on a t-shirt and some boxer and answered the door

"Boss!" McGee was about ready to shit himself

"Abby here? McGee"

"Um"

"Is Abby here or not!" Gibbs looked frantic like he'd spent half the night looking for her, knowing him he probably had

"Yeah, she here but she's asleep right now, I can go wake her if you just wanna wait...in the lounge or something"

"I'll wait here McGee, just get her to hurry" McGee had a mini argument in his head of whether to close the front door but decided to leave it as he rushed through the apartment, Jethro was startled awake as McGee threw himself down on the bed and shook Abby from her slumber

"Hmm...McGee! What the hell! Oh My God! Did we...?"

"Yeah and now Gibbs is here waiting for you at the door"

"Gibbs is...here...like now!"

"Yeah"

"Oh crap!" Abby bolted off the bed tugged on her clothes "Thanks for letting me stay here McGee" She kissed his cheek as she met Gibbs at the door

"Have you any idea how worried everyone has been!" Gibbs glared at Abby

"I know and I'm really sorry, McGee and I...we watched a movie and we fell asleep, I was gonna call, honest" She gave Gibbs a tight hug and he didn't have the heart to yell at her, not after yesterday.


	14. Chapter 14

The days that followed the accident were tense and awkward for everyone, everyone was on edge waiting for Abby to breakdown but she stayed on task, got all her work done and never once looked upset but she was hiding under a mask and Gibbs and Ducky knew for sure that it would eventually slip and she would need the team to be there for her.

They were just wrapping up there third case of the week, Gibbs had got the guy to break in interrogation after almost two hours.

Gibbs made his way down to the lab but instead of going into the lab straight away he lingered in the doorway watching Abby intensely as she moved around tiding away chemical and shutting down her machine. It would have looked perfectly normal had she not been sighing every so often.

"Abby?" Her head shot up at such a speed Gibbs was surprised she didn't have a dizzy spell.

"Gibbs! Hi" She waved and smiled softly at him trying to hide the fact she was sniffling quietly

"Wondering if you've eaten yet?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the door frame

"Well...um...it's been quite busy and I really didn't have time...lots of evidence ….you know?"

"I take that as a _no_"

"Yeah" Abby shifted from one foot to the other, biting her lip waiting for the lecher

"C'mon, we'll go have dinner at that restaurant ya like then I'll take ya home"

"Thought that was a birthday thing?"

"Consider it a treat for your hard work since I forgot to bring you a Caf-Pow today" He held his arm out to her, she hesitated but then move over to him and wrapped both arms around his.

"Would do you want me to do about you car?" Gibbs asked as they walked through the car park

"It's at home, I walked to work"

"Abbs, you live at least a 20 minute drive from here"

Abby just shrugged her shoulder and let her arms fall to her side as she created a distance between herself and Gibbs

"You ok?" Gibbs asked _stupid question _he mentally slapped himself for that

Abby stopped, stared at him but instead of saying anything she just nodded.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his brow as he stared back at Abby who looked extremely vulnerable standing in the rain in the middle of the car park

"C'mon you'll get a chill" Gibbs took a step towards her as she snorted at his comment

"Could you just take me home instead, I'm not very hungry"

"Yeah, if that's what you want"

"Can't pray you away from your basement and family memories for too long you'll have withdrawal symptoms"

"Abby" Gibbs growled warning her that she was treading on dangerous ground

"I think I'll just walk thanks"

"What did I do wrong this time? Huh Abby?" Gibbs couldn't help but be a little pissed at how she was acting she'd been fine one minute and not the next and as much as he felt guilty about it, it was doing his head in

"Nothing! I just want to get home, I have a plane- shit!" She muttered the last part under her breath

Gibbs grabbed her forearm and tugged her back to him

"What did you just say?"

"What did you not expect me to go to the funeral" She smirked darkly at him and he noted that he hated that look on his little girl and he never wanted to see that expression on her face again.

"Abbs, for the deal was that me or Ducky would take you" Gibbs was defiantly pissed now

"I don't need to be constantly watched, I'm not a child or a dog that isn't house trained"

"Hey! Look at me!" Gibbs gently but firmly grabbed her chin and made her make eye contact with him "You are acting like a child right now so I shall treat you like one now get you stubborn, _know-it-all _ass in the car. Now"

Abby just stared at him for a minute or so before sighing and nodding before climbing reluctantly in to Gibbs' car without argument.

"You can drive me to the airport and pick me up if you'd like but this is something I need to do alone" Abby mumbled as they drove out the car park

"Abbs, that's all you had to say"

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat"

Gibbs just glanced at her out of the corner of his eye

"This is how everything started" The paused inform Gibbs that he should encourage her to continue

"How what started?"

"Well if I hadn't been a brat that day in my lab, you wouldn't have been mad and you might not have said what you said to Jenny then I wouldn't have gotten upset and not kept my guard up and got myself kidnapped and then my brother wouldn't have brought his family here and they wouldn't have been blown up"

Gibbs grabbed Abby hand from where it rested palm up in her lap

"None of this is your fault, Abbs and I know what I said hit you hard, Princess and you know I didn't mean a word of it" Gibbs squeezed her hand

"I know" Abby agreed unconvincingly. After a few minutes of silence Gibbs broke the tension

"What time's your flight?"

"10"

"K, I'll pick you up in the morning and drop you off, know what time your getting back?"

"About 1 in the morning so I'll just get a cab"

"Nope, I'll come get ya"

"Thanks" She smiled weakly

"You gonna be alright tonight?" Gibbs asked as he pulled up in front of the block of apartments, Abby peered out the window at them sighing as she unbuckled her seatbelt with shaking hands

"Yeah" She nodded as Gibbs leant over and kissed her cheek

"Call if you need anything" Gibbs told her quietly as she climbed out of the car once she was safely inside Gibbs slammed his hands into the sterling wheel, _stupid so damn stupid _why had he even thought those things about Abby. He should have known she wasn't over it she'd just had so much more traumatic experiences since that they'd both put it to the back of their minds for the time being.

The funeral passed without drama well except Abby's aunt and uncle begging her to move back _home_ and stay where they could look after her but she refused with the up most difficultly she managed to get out her weeping aunts iron grip, somehow managing not to punch the town gossiper when she said the family was cursed and make it to the airport in time for her flight back to DC.

Gibbs as promised was waiting when she got back and she sighed in relief when she was tucked safely under his arm away from harm.


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks past without any contact from Abby well with the exception of Jenny who had given Abby the next four weeks off as requested by the forensic scientist.

Abby had refused to answer any calls or see any of the them since she took time off. It seemed strange for her suddenly wanting time off since her family's funeral had been 4 and a half week before but she reassured that she just needed time to herself for a while to take it all in but each team member racked their brains in search of what they might have done to upset her.

"I give up I dunno what I've done" Tony through his arms above his head dramatically, Ziva shook her head at him while McGee just stared at him while swinging back and forward at a slow pace on his chair

"I'm sure you haven't done anything to her, Tony" Ziva reassured with a soft smile that seemed to be coming out more since she started secretly dating Tony

"Then why won't she answer my calls!" Tony looked completely calm as he pondered his thought but Ziva knew he was freaking out..._badly _

"You are being very quiet, McGee" Ziva looked at her friend in concern as he looked down at his hands like he had no idea what they were or why they were attached to his arms.

"I'm ok, Zee" McGee smiled weakly at her

"That's it!" Tony grabbed his backpack and headed towards the elevator throwing his keys up and catching them in the opposite hand

"You can talk now if you'd like" Ziva offered once Tony left

"I don't know what to do" McGee admitted quietly

"About what?"

"Abby"

"What do you mean"

"I love her, Zee, so in love with her that it hurts" now that was something Ziva understood, she glanced at the elevator biting her lip

"And she just keeps blocking me out"

"I understand, Tim" McGee looked up at Ziva before standing and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Abby! Open the door before I kick it down and then kick you for ignoring me!" Tony was about to punch the door again in his version of a knock and almost punched his best friend in the face not realising she'd open the door

"Hi" Abby whispered, Tony took in the sight in front of him. Abby stood in a plain purple long sleeved t-shirt and black PJ bottom with small purple skulls on them, her still damp hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her eyes had dark circle under them which were now rimmed with red, she'd obviously been crying

"Abbs" Tony sighed hugging her gently literally scared of shattering her into tiny pieces

"Tony" She smiled hugging him back "I'm not gonna break if you hug me to tightly"

"Sorry, Abby"

"Don't let Gibbs hear you apologizing, he will go ape shit" Abby giggled but it sounded almost hollow

"I'll bare that in mind" Tony smiled widely at her wanting to get them out the hallway away from the nosey neighbour staring at them while pretending to read their mail

"C'mon Abbs" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly so that her feet was just off the floor and he took the couple of steps in to the apartment and used his foot to shut the door.

He gently lowered her back to the floor

"I guess this means I haven't upset you?" He questioned

"Nope, you haven't" She promised

"Abbs, seriously what's wrong?" Tony asked finally letting her go

"We can talk later, first we watched a film" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes

"Fine" He sighed and dramatically let him arms drop out of his pockets making Abby smile slightly.

The pair of them lay curled up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream each laughing at the pointless jokes in the film.

"Tony?" Abby questioned quietly

"Yeah?" He kissed her temple

"If I tell you something promise you'll stay calm and not kill someone?"

"Sure thing, Abbs, what's up?"


	16. Chapter 16

"What? Abby, what did you wanna tell me?" Tony asked with an expression half way between concern and curiosity

"Actually, never mind, I have a better idea?"

"Abby!" Tony whined

"What? We're going clubbing well unless you wanna sit here chatting like an old elderly couple" Abby smirked at him

"Fine, just hurry up and get ready" Tony sighed trying to keep the grin off his face as he tried to look annoyed.

She jumped from the couch and ran into her room to get dressed, she emerged 20 minutes later wearing possibly one of the shortest dresses.

She strutted into the room wearing a tight red dress, black heels, her hair was left down but was now curled perfectly around her pale cheeks, her eyes had been heavily lined with black make-up and her lips were bright red to match her dress.

Tony jumped to his feet and let out a loud whistle as she twirled in front of her almost tripping in her very high shoes.

"Very nice" He looked her up and down before he lead them through the house to the front door which he opened for her

"How are you still single" She joked with a wide smile

Tony laughed nervously

"Your not! Oh my...do I know her?"

"How do you know it's a girl, I mean I make McGee very happy" Tony joked which made Abby let out a snicker as she locked her front door

"It's Ziva isn't it?" Abby guessed

"She told you!" Tony exclaimed before realising his mistake "Oh"

"I'm happy for you" Abby giggled giving him a hug "Both of you"

"Thanks, Abbs" Tony smiled holding his arm out for her, she linked hers through his and they walked to Tony car.

Three hours had past, Tony had stayed sober because he had to drive home but he still acted like a drunk moron as he danced with his best friend in a way in which he never wanted Ziva to stay in the fear she'd dump his ass.

Eventually Tony went to sit at the bar for a while but made sure he kept Abby in his eye sight

"She your girlfriend?" The bartender asked checking Abby out as she danced in an extremely sluttish fashion

"Nah, just friends" Tony shrugged taking another gulp of Red Bull

"That sucks, man" The guy nodded to himself "She got a boyfriend?"

Tony shot a glare at the guy, his protective side kicking in to gear, before shoving his way through shit loads of people to get to Abby

"Abby!" He yelled over the music managing to get her attention

"Yeah!"

"Time to go!" He watched as she nodded, stumbled her way over to a table, knocked back the two shots of alcohol she had left, before she made her way back over, he lead her out of the club supporting her in her drunken state

"Tony" She mumbled her voice slurred mostly by alcohol but partly from lack of sleep

"Abby" Tony chuckled

"I'm gonna be sick" She muttered seconds before turning and vomiting against a wall

"Nice" Tony groaned in disgust

She wiped her mouth with her arm before climbing into Tony's car and out of the cold

"Please don't be sick in my car" Tony said handing her a paper bag just in case as he bucked her in and then headed around and ducked into the driver's seat

It wasn't until half way to his apartment that the thought came to him

"Abbs"

"Hmm" She mumbled sleepily with a look of pain on her face which wasn't missed by Tony

"First of all are you alright?" He waited a couple of a seconds until she nodded before continuing "What were you gonna tell me earlier?" She was about to answer but had to throw up again into the paper bag, Tony opened her window for her as he could see she was over heating

"I think..."

"You think what? Abby?" He asked his voice growing more and more serious as he waited for her to answer

"I think that I might be pregnant" She whispered

"Fuck! Abby what the hell were you thinking, going out and getting drunk like that!"

"I don't know" She said quietly

"What the fuck Abby! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know Tony! But it hurts!"

"What hurts?" Tony asked harshly before glancing at her, her arms were tightly crossed against her stomach as she groaned in pain

"Hang in there, Abbs, we'll get you to Ducky" Tony told her his tone soften a bit but it was still filled with urgency, he speed down the road to NCIS

On their arrival he helped Abby out the car, he tried to hold her up as she stumbled a few steps

"Abbs" He turn her to face him before lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her head buried in the croak of his neck. He could feel her trembling as he took the stairs two at a time.

He swore under his breath as Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were in autopsy with Ducky and Palmer but he had to ignore that because he had no idea what was happening to Abby

"Ducky!" He sounded distressed even to his own ears as he lay Abby down on one of the tables

"What on earth happened?" Ducky asked rushing to Abby said "I think you're burning a fever, dear" He added as he pressed his hand against her over-heated, sweaty forehead

"No, Duck, she'd drunk" Gibbs muttered staring at Abby

"Yeah and knocked up!" Tony added

"What!" Tony almost flinched at the tone of Gibbs' voice

"Tony, where did you find her?" Ziva asked shifted uncomfortably on the autopsy table next to the one Abby was laying on

"I was with her" He admitted

Both Gibbs and Ziva glared at him

"I didn't know ok, she didn't inform me until she was wriggling around in pain in my car on the way home. I wouldn't have let this happen if I knew"

"I need you all to leave" Ducky glanced around at everyone.

Tony, McGee, Ziva and Palmer all left straight away

"I ain't going anywhere, Duck" Gibbs gripped Abby hand

"Ziva, what has she done?" Tony mumbled as they sat half way up the staircase, he wrapped his arm tightly around Ziva

"I don't know" She sighed relaxing into him

He tilted her head and kissed her while running his hand through her hair

Ziva smiled sadly as Tony pulled away

"She'll be fine" Ziva promised

"She brought this on herself, Zee, she isn't getting any sympathy off me. Not this time"

"Tim" McGee looked up from behind his desk at Jenny

"Yeah, Director"

"You ok?" She asked leaning against Ziva's desk

"Yeah" McGee nodded but then shook his head "No, not really"

"She's done a lot of stupid things but this has to be the stupidest"

"I guess" McGee agreed

"Jethro, could you get a bottle of water from my office?" Ducky asked, Gibbs made no reply just made his way to the office

"Ducky?" Abby asked now sitting on the edge of the table

"Yes, Abigail?" He mumbled with a blank expression

"Everyone is angry, aren't they?"

"Yes, I believe so"

"Are you?" Abby looked nothing more of a child herself as she stare at Ducky biting her lip, Ducky had been very angry at her but now as he thought about it she had been scared and Abby's logic when she's scared is going clubbing, get drunk and forget for a few hours.

"No, I can't say I agree with what you did but I'm not angry" He patted her knee as he spook

"I love you, Ducky" She hugged him tightly, he smiled

"You too, my dear, you too"

"So what they verdict?" Gibbs asked handing Abby the bottle of water

"Both Abigail and the baby are doing fine, your lucky Abby any longer and your child would not have survive"

"I know" Abby sighed looking down at the floor

"I'll give you two a minute" Ducky left without another word

Gibbs came to stand in front of Abby who sipped the water before laying down next to her

"Do I want to know" Gibbs stared at Abby

"No" Abby whispered

"We'll fix this in the morning it's almost 3 am, c'mon lets get you home" Gibbs reached out to help her down

"Not exactly something you can fix in a few hours, Gibbs, not this time"

"Well your plan didn't exactly go to plan, now did it?"

"That's not fair! I never meant for this to happen" Abby glared at Gibbs who just shrugged although he felt rather guilty for the comment

"Home?" He suggested against

"Can I stay at your house tonight"

"Yeah" He nodded helping her down successfully "Abby take those bloody things you call shoes off your feet before you break your neck"

Abby merely smiled weakly in response before kicking her shoes off and making no attempt to retrieve them.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs leads Abby into the house, it has to be around 3 in the morning. They both kick their shoes off at the door and Gibbs turned and locked the door, something he only did when Abby came over for the night. Both Abby and Gibbs forced back the events of the last few hours as he sent her up to the guest room which over time has actually become her room.

Gibbs made his way down to the basement and for the next couple of hours gets lost in his work until he can barley keep his eyes open he can't work out if he wants coffee or sleep but eventually settles on sleep but not before checking on Abby, hoping that he doesn't have any vomit to clean up, she usually makes it to the toilet after a night out but not always.

He quietly making his way throw the room which is only lighten up by the light in the hallway

She lays flat out on her stomach with her arms crossed over above her head, to Gibbs it looks incredibly uncomfortable.

He presses his hand to her forehead checking her temperature that is slowly cooling down

"Gibbs?" She mumbles sleepily opening her eyes slightly

"Shh, Abbs, just go back to sleep" He pulls the duvet that is tangled in her legs up to her shoulder making sure she's warm enough before standing and kissing her forehead

Abby hummed in response already taken over by sleep

"Night, Abbs" He mutters before making his way to his own room.

Abby wakes up at around 9am, getting up to quickly making her head spin which results in her throwing up, she brushes her teeth and shuffles down to the kitchen. She has to forced more sick back down her throat at the smell of toast and coffee.

"Morning" Gibbs smirks as she shuffles in still dresses in her ridiculously short red dress, which is twisted to the side slightly, her make-up has been scrubbed from her face leaving her eyes red and bloodshot and her hair is all over the place

"Morning" She mutters back frowning

"You not gonna sit around pouting all day" Gibbs stated placing her breakfast in front of her

"Haven't you got a date with the director or something to be doing?" Abby asked taking a small bite from the toast

"Nope. And what is going on between me and Jen is non of you business, Abigail"

_Great, he's pissed_

Abby just shrugged taking a sip from her orange juice "No coffee?"

"Don't push it, Abbs. No caffeine"

"Yes, sir" She mumbled while trailing her finger around in a lazy circle on the table.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her "We need to talk Abbs"

"I know" She reply quietly

"Why did you let this happen?"

"I told you! I didn't mean to! Look I didn't spare a thought until Tony was bringing me to Ducky!"

"Not that, Abby, I'm talking about this whole thing" Gibbs sighed getting angry with her

"It's not like I was trying to get pregnant!" She snapped defensively

"It's not like you to sleep around Abby" Gibbs tried hard to keep calm

"Yeah, well, shit happens" She huffed

"Abby, I swear to god, you better drop the attitude because I do not have the patience for it!"

"Why does everything have to end in a fight?" Abby asked tears forming in her eyes

"I dunno, Abbs"

"I didn't sleep around, Gibbs" She whispered after a few minutes of silence

"McGee?" Gibbs asked hoping she knew what he meant, she nodded silently

"When?"

"Before the funeral"

"How far along are you?"

"9 and a bit weeks"

Gibbs stared at her for a while before walking around the table and crouching down next to her

"Are you angry?"

"No, but in future drop the tone"

"Ok, what now?" She asked as Gibbs placed both hands on her knees

"You need to tell him, Abby"

"What? Now?" Abby said making eye contact with him for the first time that morning

"Yes, now" Gibbs reply softly but gave her a stern expression

"...Ok"

"C'mon then, I'll take you back to yours so you can change then I'll drop you off at McGee's" He stood up helping her to her feet

"Thanks" She smiled and hugged him tightly which made him smile slightly

Once at Abby's apartment, Abby showered, changed in to her normal attire, applied some make up and tied her hair into her pigtails

"Ready?" Gibbs asked from her sofa

"Yeah" She smiled cheerfully but Gibbs knew she was sort a freaking out

"Ok" He said following her back to his car, the car ride for the first time in days was not silent, it was filled with the sound of Abby chatting happily about all sorts of things, she looked happy and it pleased Gibbs, maybe thing we're slowly getting back to normal, she'd be fine

"Right so if McGee won't give you a ride home then just call me when you're done" Gibbs pulled up out side McGee block

"Thank you, Gibbs" She grinned leaning over and kissing his cheek

"Later" She called as she jumped out the car, Gibbs chuckled while shaking his head as he decided he'd go round Jen's

McGee opened the door to find Abby standing smiling

"Hi" He greeted feeling slightly awkward after last night's discovery

"Hey McGee!"

"Come in" He stepped out the way to let her in

She jumped back onto his couch next to Jethro who moved to rest her head in her lap. She stroked the dogs head for a while as McGee just stood a few feet in front of her

"Did you want something or are you just visiting?" He asked

"Bit of both" She laughed lightly trying to hide her discomfort and was succeeding

"Ok, so what did you want?" He asked blunted

Abby just stared at him, his uncharacteristic rudeness was a surprise he had never spoke to her so abruptly.

"Well, might as well get to the point then. McGee, I'm pregnant"

"I know, I was there last night"

"The baby's yours"

"What!" McGee just stared at her as her smile fell slightly

"Your gonna be a dad"

"No!"

"No?"

"No, Abby! Don't think so"

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at him as he paced

"I can't be a father, Abby! I just can't! I will not screw a child's life up!"

"You won't, Tim, you'll be great"

"No, Abby, I won't be great! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"It's not an it, Special Agent McGee, it happens to be a baby"

"It's not like you been taking care of yourself for it, surprised it's still alive"

"Nice, real nice"

"Could you just go please?"

"No" Abby said simply as McGee glared at her, he grabbed her pulling her up off the couch, Jethro gave them a stare look before going back to sleep

"McGee!"

"What?" He muttered angrily

"I think I'm gonna-" She didn't finish her sentence as she rushed to the bathroom, he followed not be able to ignore his concern

He held her hair back and rubbed her back as she empted her stomach

Once she was done she lent back against the cold wall next to McGee, he reached over and flushed the toilet for her

"Sorry" She mumbled, McGee didn't answer just kept her cuddled into his side

"You said you still loved me" She said after a while

"I do...I do love you Abby but..."

"I understand" She nodded "I'm gonna go now"

"You can stay if you'd like" He said softly

"No, I really should just go" She used the toilet to help her up

"Abby, I'm sorry, I should never have said that, that kid is lucky to have you"

"It's Ok, McGee, consider yourself forgive" Abby nodded but McGee could tell that the words were forced

"Do you want a lift home" He asked but she shook her head

"Bye" She fake smiled as she went back throw to say bye to Jethro

"Hey, Boy, Someone's sleepy" She grinned at the dog, placing a kiss on the dog's head before leaving swiftly and beginning the long walk back to her apartment.

"Tony?" Ziva snuggling into his side as they lay in bed

"Yeah, Zee?"

"Do you ever think about having children?"

"Aren't we supposed to get married before that?"

"That's not an answer!"

"Of course I do, I think it'd be awesome to have kids"

"So do I"

"Ziva, marry me?"

"What?" She asked shocked as he half fell out of bed and arranged himself onto one knee pulling the ring out of the drawer

"We've been dating almost a year and I really do love you Zee, so Ziva David, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squealed jumping off the bed and into his arms knocking them both to the floor laughing loudly like a couple of teenagers.

"Who's gonna tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked suddenly

"Oh no, didn't think of that" Tony paled slightly causing Ziva to laugh harder.


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs slammed the door shut behind himself.

After spending the day with Jen, his boat had been abandoned and his bourbon left untouched and it felt kinda...good.

Gibbs shrugged off the thought as he strolled threw to his couch scratching the back of his head.

He didn't notice the girl laying curled up on his couch until he also sat on her

"Abbs" He mumbled through his hazy of tiredness, he'd only had one coffee today, _had other things to do._

Abby stirred opening her eyes to see Gibbs giving her a strange look

"Hi, Gibbs" She rubbed her eyes and sat up

"Hi...Abbs" Gibbs gave her an awkward wave something that took Abby by surprise

"I'll just go" She said quickly thinking that maybe she was interrupting something.

She climbed off the couch quickly and bolted for the door but she just wasn't quick enough for Gibbs who caught her by the arm and pulled her back around to face him

"Abby. Why are you here?"

"I just...I was just waiting for you because you weren't home or in your basement obviously and I guess I just...fell asleep"

"Was there something you needed?" Gibbs asked calmly

"Nope" She forced out "I should go, it's getting late"

"It's already late. Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"No" Abby spook her head and turned back towards the door, surprising Gibbs slightly but he hid it well

"You sure?" He questioned as he watched her tug her jacket over her shoulders

"Yes" She sighed but smile softly let Gibbs know she was alright

"You just tired?" He guessed

"Yeah, I just wanna be alone tonight"

"Ok, If you need anything just call" Gibbs followed her to the door and hugged her tightly

"Ok, go straight to bed, sleepy head" Gibbs felt Abby smile against him shoulder

"Love you, Gibbs"

"I know you do, Abbs" Gibbs pushed Abby back slightly to sort out her pigtails from her recent cat-nap on his couch

"Love ya too" He gave her a lopsided grin

Abby left Gibbs' house swiftly trying to avoid more questions.

She couldn't tell any of the team what had happened today with McGee, they would completely freak out.  
Abby was beginning to wonder why she had ignored Gibbs' rule 12 and got in this mess in the first place.

Sure she was hurt and angry at McGee but she was no where close to hating him. Heck she wasn't even close to disliking him for his actions.

He'd made him decision and she had to respect it no matter how hard that would be.

She took a minute to realise that she was still standing in Gibbs' driveway about to unlock her car.

Abby arrived home quickly. Once she has kicked off her boots and threw her coat down on the floor, no really caring, she made her way to her kitchen in search of some dinner, slipping slightly on the tile flooring.

She wished she had Jethro here with her, the loveable dog always cheered her up but that would involve calling McGee and getting him to bring _their_ pet over which would just lead to a awkward conversation, which in turn would lead to an argument and she didn't want any more fighting.

After getting down a sandwich she was about to crawl into bed when the door went, she slowly made her way to her door, she got it open pretty quickly seeing as she didn't have to mess around with the uncooperative lock

"Tony? Ziva?" She blinked rapidly as the light from the hallways shown into her dark apartment

"Hey Abby" Ziva replied awkwardly still not quite believing what had happened last night, Tony seemed to have turned from angry to sympathetic toward his little Goth Girl.

"Hey, squirt" He grinned pulling into a hug which she weakly returned "I know it's like almost midnight but I just didn't think this could last until tomorrow" Tony's cheerfulness did nothing to lighten Abby's mood like he'd hoped

"Zee, would you like the honour?" Tony turned to look at Ziva who was also smiling happily

"Tony and I, we're getting married" Ziva announced

"Wow! Really? That's great you guys, I'm happy for you both" Although Abby grinned at her friends it lack it usual enthusiasm.

"Group hug!" Tony grabbed both girls into an iron grip making them both squeal in surprise.

"I guess we should go, we're gonna let Gibbs and Probie know in the morning cause Ducky and Autopsy Gremlin already know" Tony just couldn't stop talking he'd never felt such happiness.  
Abby walked the couple to the door and they said their goodbyes

"Chin up, Kitten, you'll be great" Tony promised thinking her disheartening mood was to do with a baby that he was sure she didn't want but that wasn't the case Abby did want this baby sure it was unplanned and got off to a rocky start but never the less she would love this child more than anything but she didn't correct Tony knowing she'd just get flooded with questions she didn't want to answer.

Sunday was over before it had even begun for everyone except Abby who spend quite a lot of time with her head down the toilet and the rest cuddled up on her couch wrapped in a blanket, _the life._

Monday morning came and Abby dragged herself out of bed, made herself look _Abby-ish. _She headed to work after brushing her teeth several times to disguise the smell of vomit that was lingering in her mouth.

She drove to work and rushed down to the lab trying to avoid the team knowing they'd worry if they saw that she still wasn't herself, she had decided in the early hours of this morning, NCIS was her future but this team was not she needed a fresh start away from Washington, from the ones she thought of as her family.

Jenny was sitting filling out the last of her paperwork of the latest case, when there was a subtle knock on the door this definitely was not one of her usual visitors as they completely miss understood the concept of a door.

"Come in?" Jen called to the mystery guest.

"Director Shepard" Jen was shocked when she looked up to see Abby standing at her office door looking dreadful.

"Abby, come in what can I do for you?"

Abby took the seat slightly off to the left of the directors desk not quite in the centre but not to far away.

"I would like to apply for a transfer out of state or abroad"

"Abby, why on earth would you want to leave Gibbs and the team"

"They all hate me and will get on better with a different forensic scientist, I think its for the best if I transfer"

"Abby, no one hates you they may have been angry but they will never hate you, and I can't give you a transfer or Gibbs would kill me"

"Ok thank you Director, I understand" Abby swiftly exited the room without another word.

Jen sat rethinking their discussion before dialling Gibbs number

"Gibbs" was barked threw the phone

"Jethro, can you come to my office please"

"On my way" was all Gibbs replied before the line went dead.

Jen ushered Gibbs quickly into her office and told him to take a seat, she planned on telling him she needed help deciding whether some deserved a transfer, before breaking the news about that this mystery person was in fact Abby.

"I need your opinion on whether someone from this building from NCIS has requested an immediate transfer, It would be a great loss to send them elsewhere but they seem to really want this transfer for unknown reasons Jethro, what should I do"

"If they really want it give them it, doubt there irreplaceable"

"What if it is Abby, Jethro she wants a transfer what should I do?"

"WHAT THE HELL, I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL? Do not give her it"

"I didn't I'm just worried she's going to quit so I thought I'd let you know"  
"Thanks Jen, got to go, have a little girl that needs talking to"

"Bye Jethro, let me know what happens don't go too scary Daddy on her"

"Will do Jen"


	19. Chapter 19

Tony, Ziva and McGee sat at their desks. Tony was throwing a baseball from one hand to the other while watching Ziva as she sat typing on her computer unaware that she was looking at things to buy for their up coming wedding which they were arranging for after Abby's baby was born so he or she could be their too and McGee was lost in his own thoughts in a bad mood.

"Wonder who the father is" Tony thought out loud

"That is non of our business Tony" Ziva glanced up at him

"Oh come off it, like both of you aren't thinking the same" Tony huffed "I wonder if she's told him or maybe she just doesn't know him"

"Like Ziva said it's non of our business" McGee glared

"Maybe he does know and doesn't want the kid" Tony glared into space at the thought while McGee continued to stare daggers at him

"Well I couldn't do that. The guys lucky to have a kid and with someone as great as Abbs. I mean if me and Zee were to have kids, it would be the best thing to ever happen to us, well maybe not the having to hold your hair out the toilet at 4 in the morning or the constant mood changes but you know what I mean" Tony watched as Ziva's scowl turned into a soft smile. Tony grinned back at her.

McGee sighed and stared down at his feet as he slowly turned side to side in his chair.

The more he seen Abby and the more Tony mentioned the whole thing the more he questioned his decision. Could he really watched his kid grow up not knowing who he really was? Could he live with just being _Uncle Tim_?

Gibbs stormed from Jen's office, past his agents who didn't question him as he strolled to the elevator with a glare.

He arrived in Abby lab in record timing but stopped in the doorway to watch her as she clear away some equipment.

"Hey, Abbs" She jumped in fright as she looked up at Gibbs

"Hi" She smiled looking back down at her work

"Got a minute?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow

"Do I have a choice?" Abby sighed

"No, actually you don't. Sit" He sounded stern which made Abby worry slightly not sure exactly what she had done to annoy him so she did as he requested and used her hands to tug herself up to sit on the lab table.

Gibbs stood directly in front of her staring at her like she was a disobedient toddler.

"What on the planet made you think I was letting you leave this job" Gibbs rested his hands on the table, either side of her legs and leant in slightly invading her personal space.

Abby tried to maintain eye contact but eventually bit her lips and looked away from him

"I...I didn't really consider...well I did consider leaving but even if Jenny, I mean the Director had agreed I wouldn't have left here...I just thought..." Abby stumbled over her words trying to explain but trailed off failing to find the words.

"You thought what, Abby?" Gibbs questioned wanting to tell her to forget it, hug her and leave but knew he couldn't risk her asking Jen again because all Abby would have to do was give Jen the puppy eyes and Jen would crumble and give her the transfer

"I thought that you all hated me" Abby admitted quietly

"Ah Abbs!" Gibbs groaned pushing away from her and leaning against the desk behind him. For a few minutes he watched her but stepped forward as she began physically shaking

"Abbs. Non of us hate you, you silly girl. We were pissed, yeah but hate you?"

"Promise?" She looked up at Gibbs who just stared at her with a small smirk

"Yeah but if you ever try the stunt you pulled today, I will kick your ass" Gibbs leant forward and placed a kiss on Abby's forehead.

"Thought you didn't kick ass, thought you just head slapped"

"I'll make an exception" Gibbs kissed her head again

"Abby! We need to talk!" McGee came in sounding pissed at something, Gibbs glared up at him when he stopped short and paled slightly

"Call me if you need me" Gibbs mumbled quietly to Abby who nodded.

He curled his arms around her waist and pulled down off the table before leaving silently.

McGee shifted uncomfortably until Gibbs left

"McGee?" Abby looked up at him getting ready for the conversation that was sure to come

"Did you tell Tony it's mine?" McGee asked swallowing loudly

"No I didn't tell Tony anything" Abby asked trying not to look hurt at the way McGee was referring to her baby

"Then why was he talking about how he'd never pass the opportunity to be dad, huh?"  
"Tony speaks his mind, McGee, he always has" Abby spook calmly "You done. I have work to do"

"Why you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Suddenly not speaking to me because I don't want a kid with you"

"I haven't stopped talking to you. I've been busy"

"Bullshit!" McGee was waving his arms around in frustration and ended up accidentally catching Abby's cheek. He'd hit her

"Shit! Abby I'm so sorry, it was an accident. I swear" He rushed out, Great his best friend had been kidnapped and tortured and now he'd hit her. If it had been anyone else he would have smack the bastard back.

"It's fine, McGee. But could you just go back upstairs. Please?"

"Abby, I really am sorry"

"I know, I just got a fright" Abby admitted tearfully wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him cautiously.

He hugged her back tightly one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand was cradling the back of her head

"Abby, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"You barely got me" His shoulder muffled her words.

Abby shut everything down around 7 and climbed into the elevator to go up and meet Gibbs.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked as she appeared in front of his desk

"Yeah" She shifted a yawn but he couldn't missed the way her shoulders were slumped and how her eyes weren't fully open

"Lack of caffeine?" Tony guessed as he moved toward the exit with Ziva

Abby half-heartedly stuck her tongue out at him

"McGee, go home" Gibbs muttered to his agents who was still leaning over his work, McGee glanced up at his boss

"I'm good here" He nodded to his work but Gibbs just raised his eyebrow at him

"I need time to...think" He admitted

"Ok" Gibbs shrugged ushering Abby towards the exit with him

Abby linked her arm with Gibbs' and made their way to the car park, Abby waved at McGee over her shoulder but he was to mixed up in his thoughts to see.

McGee leant back in his chair trying to figure out how to sort this. He wasn't sure that it'd work and if it didn't then he could live with it but if it did then things would be good again maybe even better than before.

**Pointless chapter but thought I'd update this just to give people something crappy to read to pass time or something like that.**


	20. Chapter 20

_McGee grinned at Abby happily as she snuggled into his side. She jumped up off the couch when she heard their baby crying in the next room, she hurried into the infants room and McGee wondered after her. He just turned the corner into the hall when Abby shut the door, he smiled knowing she hadn't realised he'd followed her, he quietly opened the bedroom door as he could no longer hear crying but as he stepped in, the room was empty; the walls unpainted, the floor covered with hard wood instead of soft carpet. He left the room quickly _

"_Abby?" He called searching the apartment, checking every room._

"_Tim" He turned slowly to find Abby sitting on the couch again with Jethro curled up at her feet_

"_Where's the baby, Abby?" He asked _

"_What are you talking about, Timmy?" She looked at him blankly _

"_Our baby?" His voice was full of confusion _

"_We don't have a baby, McGee"_

"_We do so!" McGee looked panicked _

_Suddenly McGee found himself in a graveyard, dressed in a smart black suit, standing with the team in between Ducky and Palmer who were crying softly _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Shut up, McGee!" Tony glared tears glittering in his eyes as well._

_McGee looked down at the grave to find Abby's name craved into the gravestone._

"_No! What? She's not dead, she can't be!" _

"_Well she is, you should know that. You put her in that grave, you killed her" Tony muttered calmly but glared at him until McGee began backing away, tears streaming down his face._

_Tony, Ziva and Gibbs raised their guns in McGee's direction, pointing them at him with hollow eyes and wet cheeks._

"_Now you'll pay the price" Ziva growled as McGee's gaze drifted behind them to see a pale, blood stained Abby stood behind them with dull eyes and a gun shot wound in the side of her neck._

"_I'm sorry" McGee whispered to Abby who stood staring right at him until she turned and began walking away_

"_Abby" McGee croaked _

"_McGee" Tony said in a sing-song tone which got McGee's attention as three different guns fired at him._

McGee startled awake; he sat up in bed the duvet pooled at his waist, he swallowed against his dry throat with felt like swallowing razor blades as sweat dripped off his forehead and neck. He rubbed his hands over his face, checking the time _5:30am_ He didn't normally start getting ready for another hour but he could always take Jethro for a walk before he left so he didn't get there to early.

He quickly showered to get rid of any trace of sweat and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he made some breakfast, gave Jethro his and then took Jethro on a very long walk much to the German Shepard's delight.

Once home, he changed into some jeans, a shirt and a blazer, slipped on his shoes and promised Jethro he'd be back straight after work. He'd text Sarah around 11 to make sure she came round to feed and walk his dog again at lunch time even though she did everyday, he'd remind her anyway; just in case. He locked his door with a sigh and made his way to his car to drive to work.

Abby hadn't meant to blurt to Tony what had happened yesterday with McGee.

She'd been asking him about what he said about him wanting to have kids with Ziva and it sort of came out in her explanation of how she knew that. How stupid, although he had sworn not to tell anyone but he was beyond pissed with his closest guy friend. The slap hadn't even left a mark, didn't even hurt, she'd just got a scare and she knew it was an accident, McGee had picked up on Abby's habit of talking with her hands but he only really talked with his hands like he had yesterday when he was angry, scared or panicked.

Abby sighed hoping to catch Tony before he caught McGee. _Poor Timmy._

Abby quickly got herself ready and rushed out to her car, great she'd never beat Tony at this rate.

McGee climbed out his car, closing the door with the up most care only to be slammed against it by a very angry looking Tony.

"You take a lot of care in your car, Probie" Tony smirked "To bad you don't take much care with your best friend!"

"I can explain" McGee gulped

"I don't want you too" Tony pretended to calm and let the collar of McGee's shirt, turned and waiting for McGee to relax only to turn around quickly and punch him in the face.

"Ain't so nice when it's you!" Tony spat

"Tony! What have you done?" Tony's head shot up at the sound of Abby's voice . He watched while she jumped out her car not bothering to shut the door as she rushed to McGee side. McGee sat on the ground leant against his car holding his hand over his mouth and nose.

"Timmy!" Abby gently touched McGee's shoulder

"Abby?" Tony said in confusion

"Just go inside, we'll talk later"

"Abbs"

"I said go!" Abby yelled, she knew Tony was trying to help and she didn't mean to be mean about it but she needed to make sure Tim was alright first.

Tony shook his head and stormed into the building

"Timmy?" Abby whispered

"Abby" He replied just as quietly removing his hand from his face to reach up and stroke her cheek "I thought I'd lost you"

Abby wasn't sure what he was talking about so instead she turned her attention to his bleeding nose and cut lip

"I'm sorry, Timmy. If I known he'd do this-"

"Of course he would do this, Abby. If the roles were reversed I'd have done the same" Abby sat down next to him leaning back on the cold metal of the car.

"I hope it isn't as bad as it looks" Abby said biting her lip as she stared at Tim but he just laughed, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer.

"Abby, Can I talk to you?" McGee asked resting his cheek against the top of her head

"Hmm" She mumbled deep in thought

"It's kinda really important" He sighed, he wouldn't be having to have this conversation if he hadn't have been a jerk in the first place.

"Spit it out, Timmy" Abby giggled softly

"What if I told you that I did want this baby, after all" He move his head off hers and kissed her temple.

Only for her to move out of his grip

"We better get you clean up before Gibbs sees you"

"Abby?" McGee questioned her in disbelief

"I'll come around tonight and we'll talk but right now we're needed here, completely focused on our jobs" She crossed the car park, grabbed her bag out of the car and locked it.

She helped McGee off the floor as best she could and lead him towards the toilets.

Once Abby cleaned him off McGee did as she'd told him and got stuck in with the case and did his best to ignore his personal life.

Abby had a choice to make go to Timmy and possibly fix things in the long run or go to Tony's resolve their small argument over Tim that they'd had in the elevator on the way to the car park.

She decided to do both but went to Tim's first opting that the situation with him topped her and Tony's argument.

"Hey, Timmy" Abby greeted as soon as he opened the door, he stood in boxer shorts and an old t-shirt having completely forgotten Abby's promise to visit

"Hey" He smiled weakly and let her in "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm good" Abby smiled back politely which she found unnervingly formal and she didn't like it one bit "I actually thought we could get straight to the point"

"Great" Tim sounded...scared

"What you said in the car park-" Abby began but Tim cut her off

"I know that I said I didn't want this Abby but I do, I really do. It just took me a long time to figure it out in my head, I was so mixed up the day you told me"

"So you changed you mind"

"Yeah"

"What's stopping you changing it again, Timmy?"

McGee stayed silent

"McGee, this is a baby, we're talking about, a lifelong commitment and I won't let you be around for a little while then you decided you don't want this any more, I could not let you do that to our baby"

"And I won't, Abbs, I just can't stand the thought of our child growing up thinking his or hers dad didn't want them and I swear I will not let our son or daughter get hurt by anyone. I will keep them safe from everyone even from me. I love you, Abby but if you just see me as the father of this child and nothing else then I still want to be there for them"

"I know, Timmy, I just needed to hear you say it"

"So you mean that you'll let me be a part of their life"

"Our life, Tim, our life" Abby smiled pulling him down to her height and kissing him passionately which he responded to straight away. Abby broke the kiss reluctantly.

"I can't stay, I have something to fix" She hugged him tightly and then move for the door

"I'll be back though" She promised as she opened the door "Oh and by the way Tim?"

"Yeah" He grinned

"I love you too" She blew him a kiss and hurried to Tony's the smile slide from her face. She'd been mean to Tony and he'd been upset and angry with her. What the hell was she gonna do? Now that she thought things through maybe she'd been wrong to accept McGee's vow so easily, did she still doubt him? She really didn't know. Maybe she should talk to Gibbs, he always had the answer.

**Not sure if I rushed the Abby/McGee situation a bit to much but it doesn't really end there so...maybe I can sort it out in the next few chapters. Sorry for lack of some of the characters, I will try to add them in soon. Thanks for reading :). **


	21. Chapter 21

Jenny and Gibbs sat quietly in his basement, wondering if they had truly got it through the silly child's head that this is where she belonged, she was apart of there family, as was Tony, Tim, Jimmy and Ziva although Ziva thought she was capable of getting through life on her on but the both knew she was still a scared vulnerable child much the same as Abs, Ziva was just under a year older than Abby but she acted a lot older, She rarely came seeking comfort and only came when things became to bad and she couldn't handle it herself.

Ducky, good old Ducky was everyone's dream Grandfather whereas Gibbs and Jenny was the overprotective parents, always there especially when one other they're children was trying to hide something. With Tony it was when he got caught drink driving and was supposed to get his boss to sign the legal document and he failed to do so, Tony was shocked when he was called into the directors office with an extremely angry Gibbs, the pregnant Abby and pissed McGee explained when they'd come to them and Ziva was not sleeping after Somalia and was suffering from terrible nightmare's for a month before she came to Gibbs in a terrible state.

Ducky sat at home alone thinking a lot had happened with there little family over the last couple of months, he loved his family the team he worked for, but he was getting old it was time he settled just a little maybe cut down to part-time. He wanted to concentrate on spending the time he had left before retirement was spent with his family and perhaps go visit his nephew and his children.

Ziva sat curled in Tony's arms on his sofa they hadn't yet told Eli David that they were engaged, but also Ziva had just found out she was unlikely to have children the torture from Somalia and other missions had caused to much damage to her insides for her to be able to carry children, though no one knew it Ziva had secretly always wanted to be a mother but that chance had been taken away from her and now she couldn't help but feel she was taking the opportunity away from Tony.

Everyone made there way to they're desks and offices on Monday morning the banter was light and cheery and Tony had just though of the perfect description for the McAbby baby.

"Hey McGee" Tony Smirked

"What Tony?" Tim sighed think of the possibility of what crap would come out of his best friend's mouth.

"Your gonna have a McDraculageek you know you being a geek and Abby being a goth"

"I'd hate to fucking think how the hell your kids will turn out they be some sort of emotionless, stupid, jerks!" Tim shouted back at Tony.

"What the hell McGee there's no reason to go mental it was just a joke"

"Its true Ninja you have no emotions and he's a dumb ass jerk"

"At least he'd never hit the woman he's he loves isn't that right Tony" Ziva said before storming away. Gibbs waited 5 minutes before following Ziva his gut was telling him something was wrong he could tell.

Ziva entered the elevator and sunk down onto the floor and began sobbing rarely ever cried she saw this as a sign of weakness. The elevator doors dinged open to show a concerned looking DaddyGibbs.

"Zee?" Gibbs asked

"I'm OK? Gibbs just my allergies playing up"

"Ziva David talk to me" he urged gently

"McGee's comment just hurt that's all"

"OK?"

"Gibbs the doctors told me last week at my yearly check up its very unlikely I will be able to have children, I always wanted to be a mum now its unlikely I will, I'm taking away that opportunity to be a parent from Tony" she sobbed

Gibbs pulled her into a hug he could see how the comment had stung.

"Everything will be alright Zee-vah I promise you"

Abby was in the middle of using her computer to see the possible outcomes of what her and Timmy's baby would look like when Gibbs walked through the door with a pissed off look on his face.

"Sit down Abigail" He barked, he was looking extremely scary

"What's the matter Gibbs?" Abby stuttered

"When was you going to tell me that McGee hit you, especially when your pregnant"

"It was a mistake Gibbs, he didn't mean too he was upset and angry Gibbs"  
"That's not the point if he's a danger to you or your child then I need to know"  
"He's not I promise Gibbs he wouldn't hurt us not at all" Gibbs just pulled his baby the youngest in this close net family into a bear hug and gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok everyone's coming to my house for dinner tonight including you Duck and Palmer"

"Ok Jethro, what time do you want us all to arrive and are we to bring any food"

"No Duck, I'm buying take out for everyone and 7 will be perfect, McGee I need a word everyone else I'll see you at 7"

"Yeah Boss?" McGee looked confused

"One thing, you say anything to hurt Ziva again I will kill you, if you ever hurt or intentionally cause physical harm to Abby again I will make you disappear and no one will ever find a trace of Timothy McGee, you understand me, good well I will see you at 7" All McGee could do was nod and walk away swiftly.

Gibbs approached Jenny's office and knocked on the door

"Oh my goodness, Leroy Jethro Gibbs knows what the purpose of a door is"

"Hey Jen, take out at mine at 7 whole team our little family"  
"Ok Jethro, you mind if I come over now with you?"

"Course I don't you can help me choose the type of take out and make up the guest rooms for everyone to stay the night" Gibbs winked

"Does that invitation to stay include me Jethro?" Jen smirked

"Hell yeah your sleeping in my bed beside me"

"That has some possibilities Agent Gibbs it sounds interesting"  
"Don't make suggestions you might not be able to handle director Shepard" He smirked and it sent shivers of excitement through Jen.


	22. Chapter 22

Jenny helped Gibbs in kitchen as they waited for everyone to arrive. She set eight plates on the counter as Gibbs retrieved the food from the delivery guy.

"Jethro, Should I dish out the food?" Jenny asked as Gibbs dumped the bag of Chinese takeaway next to the plates.

He just nodded as he headed towards the fridge to get some cans of beer out.

"Jethro, why are you doing this?" Jenny asked

"Doing what?"

"This whole team take-out"

"Jen, They're all heading towards hating each other and it's tearing them away from the jobs they all love. Take-out fixes everything" Gibbs smirked in her directing

"Right" Jenny smiled back just as the door opened

"Boss!" Tony's voice boomed through the house

"In the kitchen, DiNozzo" Gibbs nodded at Tony and Ziva as they came through holding hands, which made Gibbs roll his eyes.

"Hi" Ziva greeted, Jenny smiled at the couple as Gibbs passed them both a beer

"Thanks" Ziva smiled weakly as Tony just grinned at his boss.

Ducky, Palmer and McGee knocked and waited politely for Jenny to open the door for them.

Gibbs once again nodded with a small smile at the three men

"Where's Abby?" Jenny asked McGee

"She isn't really feeling up to it, so she decided to stay home"

"She alright?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at his newest agent

"Yeah, she's disappointed that she bailed but she said that she'll see you all tomorrow at work" Gibbs seemed to accept McGee's answer.

Everyone sat eating in silence to begin with but soon enough a conversation was flowing.

Once everyone finished Ziva helped Jenny clear the plates into the kitchen, ready to be wash later and they all headed out into the back yard to lounge for a while in the warm evening air.

"Ziva, can I talk to you for a minute?" McGee asked as she was about to head out to join everyone

"Um...ok" She said quietly staring patiently at McGee while he fidgeted with a nervous and guilty expression

"I should never have spoken to you and Tony the way I did this afternoon. It was out of order"

"Yes, it was"

"It wasn't meant to be directed at you, Zee. Tony and I had a misunderstanding and I was still pissed at him. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're one of the only people in this world that I'd trust with my life. You mean a hell of a lot to me as does Tony and believe me I have never been so ashamed of myself"

"Apology accepted" Ziva was still hurting from McGee comment but the pure self-hatred in his eyes and the look of vulnerability on his face had her forgiving him because she could stand that look on one of best friend's face.

"I promise you, it will never happened again, Zee" McGee promised pull her into a bear hug

"I know it won't because if it does I will kill you with a paper-clip" She smiled against his shoulder as he chuckled. He pulled away from her and offered her his arm which she accepted with a wide smile and together they walked outside together.

Tony smiled as he watched McGee and Ziva with their arms linked.

"Hey! Probie! Get ya hands off my woman!" Tony laughed

"What you gonna do about it?" McGee shot back playfully only for Tony to tackle him to the ground, a fun play fight quickly turned into a full scale wrestle until neither could move with laughter. McGee helped Tony up off floor and the two muddy agents headed back over to where Jimmy, Ducky, Jenny, Gibbs and Ziva were sitting watching them.

Gibbs handed them both another beer as they two sat down side by side still grinning like idiots causing Gibbs to shake his head at them.

Ziva climbed into Tony lap as the team started to settle down a bit.

Ducky was the first to leave after falling asleep not once but twice, Palmer was next after having a bit too much beer. McGee left after Palmer as he wanted to check on Abby before he headed back to his apartment for the night. Ziva and Tony stayed for another hour before they decided it was time to head home.

Jenny stayed with Gibbs not really wanted to go to home on her own. Gibbs didn't mind her staying in fact he preferred her to stay with him, that way he could keep an eye on her.

McGee pulled his key for Abby's apartment out the back pocket of his jeans and quietly let himself in. He chuckled softly to himself when he seen the mess in Abby's living room and the DVD that had been left on the play menu. He cleared up the dishes that were scattered around the place and put them in the sink, He switched the TV off and slowly made his way through the dark apartment through to her bedroom.

He smiled as the light from outside flickered across her pale face, laying down on the bed behind her, he pulled her tight against his chest. She moaned slightly in her sleep at the sudden movement. McGee place a gently kiss to side of her neck.

"Hmm?" She struggled to open her eyes to see what had woken her

"Shh, just me, Abbs. Go back to sleep" McGee whispered

" 'k, Timmy" She mumbled sleepily

McGee soon fell into a peaceful sleep and for the first time in what felt like forever neither had a nightmare.

"Timmy" Abby whispered nudging him awake "Wakey, Wakey, Sleepy head"

"In a minute" McGee groaned

"No, now, or we'll be late" Abby whined pushing him slightly

"Ok, ok, I'm up" McGee chuckled dragging himself out of bed and following Abby into the kitchen.

"You're very persistent, you know that right?" McGee smiled and watched as she began cleaning the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, of course" She grinned turning to flick soapy water at him.

He grinned back and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Timmy?" Abby smiled

"Yeah?" McGee replied softly

"Why are you covered in mud?" Abby asked leaning back and resting her head against his shoulder

"Long story, Abbs" McGee laughed lightly as he kissed her cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

Several weeks passed in a blur with case after case appearing out of no where and everyone was being over worked. Tony of course spent the time complaining which resulted in him receiving several head-slaps from Gibbs and several glares from Ziva.

This particular Wednesday morning was quieter for which everyone was grateful.

Tony, however, had not put a stop to his whining. "I cannot believe it's only Wednesday! I mean come on!"

"Sorry, Tony but we can't change what day of the week it is" McGee glanced at Tony before continuing his internet searching.

"Who named the days of the week anyway?"

"I don't know, Tony"

"Well you should, Probie"

"I shall work on that for you" McGee rolled his eyes at his friend

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he sat on McGee's desk. "Houses? Since when are you moving?"

"Since my apartment only has one room"

"Why do you need an extra room?" Tony asked looking blankly at McGee until it dawned on him.

"Ooohhh right," Tony chuckled, "I need more sleep"

"Why haven't you been sleeping? In fact, I don't think I want to know"

"No, Probie, you don't," Tony assured him with a wink.

"Tony, leave Tim alone," Ziva sighed from her seat behind her desk.

"What is the matter with my beautiful bride this fine morning?" Tony smirked at his own cheesy comment which made McGee raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, but I'm sure McGee has things to do and you are keeping him from them"

"Fine," Tony huffed, "I'm going to see, Abbs"

Ziva and McGee smirked at each other.

"Have you not yet been to see her this morning yet?" Ziva asked

"Nope, why?"

"No reason," Ziva smiled at him as he headed to the elevator.

"Do you think we should have warned him?" McGee chuckled.

"No, I think he needs the experience," Ziva laughed.

"Do I want to know?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Probably not" McGee said failing to holding back a laugh.

Tony came back up all of 10 minutes later with water dripping from his hair and face and small pieces of glass littering his blazer.

"What happened, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking up at the senior field agent.

"All I did tell her she looked tired and then she starts throwing things at me like a bottle of water and a test tube, yelling about "how _I'd be tired if I'd been up all night with morning sickness!"_ Then I got a lecture about how it is poorly named because it doesn't just happen in the morning"

McGee and Ziva held back their laughter.

"I didn't sleep very much last night either and not because I was throwing up but for reasons that you probably wouldn't want to know."

"Too much information," Gibbs muttered.

"She's not in the best of moods this morning" McGee smirked

"You can say that again," Tony muttered.

"Why would he need to say it again?" Ziva asked but was ignored.

"You could have warned me!" Tony glared.

"Could of," McGee agreed leaning back in his chair and smiling widely at Tony.

"McGee! DiNozzo! Knock it off!" Gibbs ran a hand through his hair "And seeing as neither of you are planning on checking on Abby, I will."

"I ain't going back down there for a long time," Tony stated even though he knew he would; he loved her to much not too.

"Abbs!" Gibbs called as he stepped over the mess on the lab floor.

"Hi, Gibbs," Abby smiled half-heartedly from her seat beside the computer.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"Yeah."

"What happened to the floor?"

Abby just stared at the floor for a few minutes before turning her gaze back to Gibbs.

"Could you tell him that...I'm sorry?" Abby asked with tears in her eyes.

"Now what have I told you about apologies," Gibbs asked in mock annoyance. "C'mere" Gibbs pulled her in to a tight hug. "Tony doesn't really understand, but the mood swings are normal and you know it. He's just pissed cause you ruined his expensive suit."

"It was only water" Abby defended with a giggle as Gibbs pulled back slightly to see her face.

"DiNozzo does not see it that way," Gibbs smirked. "You'd think you'd killed his puppy or something." There was a small silence between the two. "How about if a case doesn't come up, I take you out to lunch later" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Abby smiled.

"Alright, see you later, Princess," Gibbs kissed her forehead and moved toward the door "Oh and try not to kill any of my agents with test tubes."

Abby laughed and promised she'd try.

The morning proceeded slowly as the three agents completed their reports for the last case absent mindedly. Gibbs was up with Jen in her office and Abby was sitting at Gibbs' desk twirling scissors around on her finger.

"Abbs, I was thinking that we could go house hunting this weekend," McGee started off a conversation as he finished his report.

"Why do we need a house? What about just getting a bigger apartment?"

"Well I thought that a small house would be better suited,"

"I guess it would be a better idea," Abby smiled.

McGee smiled back and returned to his computer screen.

Gibbs didn't come out of Jenny's office for an half an hour. By the time he got there, Abby was fast asleep in his chair. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Jenny how had followed him out. She let out a small laugh and grinned at the scientist.

"Good luck," Jenny mumbled mockingly at Gibbs before returning to her office.

Gibbs took Abby out for lunch which turned out to be great for the both of them and was over too quickly.

The rest of the day followed without much thought or effort. Although Abby's mood was constantly changing, no one had anything thrown at them except a comebacks if someone happened to offend her.

It was around six when Tony and Ziva headed out as McGee waited for Abby to come up from the lab so they could go home.

"Hi, McGee. Hi, Gibbs," Abby smiled cheerfully and McGee thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't angry or crying yet.

"Hey, Abbs" Gibbs half smiled at her before turning back to the file in his hands.

"You ready?" She asked turning to McGee

"Yep," McGee nodded, picking up his bag and taking his gun from its place in the top draw.

"You're not going home, Boss man?"

"Not yet, Abbs."

"How come?" Abby asked, tilting her head slightly, making her look like a little kitten discovering something for the first time.

"Waiting on Jen," Gibbs chuckled shaking his head at her.

"Ah," Abby nodded in understanding.

"Yep, now go home and get some sleep."

"Don't stay up too late and if you do make sure you don't wake the neighbours, Marine."

"Night, Abby," Gibbs said shaking his head again "Night, McGee."

"If I'd said that, I'd have been killed if I didn't die of embarrassment first," McGee muttered, but Gibbs still heard him.

Abby just laughed as they climbed into the elevator.

"She's some girl," Jenny smiled as she finished descending the staircase.

"One of a kind." Gibbs glanced at the elevator.

"Yeah, I need to spend more time with her," Jenny said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"How did you work that out?"

"I never have time for her or any of them for that matter," Jenny admitted quietly "Always too busy."

"You try; that's all they want."

"I guess."

"Although, I have to admit that you're missing out. Big time"

"I know," Jenny smiled sadly.

"You'll make time," Gibbs stated "You always do."

"Where you off to?" McGee asked from the couch as Abby pulled her jacket on and picked up her bag.

"Gonna go see Tony." Abby leant over and kissed him hungrily.

"Do that again and you ain't going anywhere besides that room," McGee nodded towards their room.

"Talking of rooms," Abby began as she laced up her boots "My landlord finally found someone to take my apartment. Two girls in university."

"That's great; I'll keep looking for a house."

"Ok, Timmy. I'll be home soon." She kissed his cheek before heading out to visit Tony.

Tony unlocked the door with a yawn.

"Oh, hey Abbs, what you doing here?"

"Came to see you."

"Ok, you aren't gonna practice you aim on me again, are you?" Tony joked

"I actually wanted to apologize about that." Abby bit her lip.

"No worries, babe," Tony grinned. "Sandwich?"

"No, thanks," Abby smiled. Taking off her coat and tossing it over the couch she sat down and rested her feet on the coffee table while Tony worked away in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Where's Zee?" Abby asked loud enough for him to hear.

"Having dinner with Ducky. He's missing his mum a bit at the minute so Zee when to cheer him up." Tony called back.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Abby smiled.

"It is," Tony agreed as he came to sit with her; sandwich in hand.

They chatted away for a while, but soon enough Abby was asleep in her _brother's _arms and Tony followed her lead and fell asleep a little while after and that's where Ziva found them when she got home: Tony flat on the couch one leg on the floor, one leg off, Abby lying half on the couch, half on him while he cuddled her tightly to him. Ziva felt bad that she had to wake them as they looked sound.

"Tony," Ziva quietly woke him.

"Huh?"

"Hi," Ziva giggled quietly

"Hi, Ninja," Tony smiled, moving slightly which caused Abby to stir but she didn't wake up.

"I'll take her home" Tony gently moved from under her, kissing Ziva and then picking Abby up in his arms.

He buckled her into his car and drove back to McGee's.

McGee quickly finished the sentence he was typing and opened the door.

"Hey" McGee smiled.

"Hey. Here you go, special delivery. One very sleepy Abby." Tony placed Abby in McGee's arms.

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far :)**

**Special Thanks to alynwa; who corrected the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

"Morning, Guys," Tim smiled as he stepped out of the elevator and into the office.

"Hi, McGee" Ziva smiled where as Tony lifted his head off his desk to grunt in response before going back to shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Don't mind him, McGee, he's hungover," Ziva smirked, "I told him not to have that much alcohol last night."

"Can you at least pretend you're not enjoying this," Tony groaned.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I thought you loved me, Zee," Tony mumbled giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me," Ziva laughed.

"It doesn't work on anyone," McGee agreed.

"Excuse which one of us can't say no to their girlfriend?" Tony smiled lazily at McGee.

"That's different," McGee shot back.

"How?" Tony questioned.

"Because she's Abby and you are...well you," McGee smirked.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious."

"You can't say anything! You can't say no to me!" Ziva piped up.

"Yes I can!"

"You can not!"

"I can too!"

"I'm pretty sure I work in a Federal Agency not a Day Care Centre," Gibbs muttered.

"Have we got a body?" Ziva asked.

"We have two," Gibbs sighed taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Great," Tony responded, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Got a problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stared down his Senior Field Agent.

"No, Boss."

"Didn't think so. Why are you all still sitting there on your asses? Get a move on!" Gibbs received three stuttered apologises as he headed towards the elevator.

...

"What have we here?" Ducky asked after turning up late, again.

"Dead petty officer and his wife. Both shot in the back of the head, married for over three years," Gibbs explained watching as McGee took photos.

"What I fail to understand is what people gain from taking away human life," Ducky shook his head.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called from upstairs.

"Yeah!"

"You might want to come see this."

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time to find Ziva standing outside one of the bedrooms.

"What?"

"We have a problem," Ziva pushed the door open.

"Oh great," Gibbs mumbled as he stepped into the pale blue room and stared at the baby who was sleeping soundly in it's crib.

"Ok, we'll take the baby back with us, maybe there's grandparents that can come collect it," Gibbs sighed before making his way back downstairs.

"Hi, baby" Ziva whispered as she gently lifted the infant out of the crib. She looked around the room. A block of letters on a sheaf caught her eye. "Noah? Is that your name, baby?" The baby stirred in her arms but instead of waking up, he just snuggled into her.

"You are safe now, little man, I promise," Ziva kissed the baby's forehead before heading downstairs.

...

Once back at NCIS, Gibbs had Tony and McGee searching for possible relatives that could look after the baby while Ziva was in charge of looking after him for the time being.

They'd discovered that he was indeed called Noah, he was three months old and he was perfectly healthy.

His parents; Will and Claire Moore had not put up a struggle as they were killed which Ducky had said they more than likely did not know their attacker was behind them. Will Moore had been due back on duty a little over six weeks ago but hadn't turned up and no-one had known where the family had gone.

Gibbs bent down next to Ziva's chair.

"Gibbs?"

"Don't get to attached to him, Zee," Gibbs sighed.

"I won't," Ziva lied convincingly but Gibbs seen right through it. He kissed her forehead as he stood.

"Boss," McGee spoke up.

"Yeah, McGee?"

"Petty Officer Moore and his family, they were on the run. Both of their families have been killed, every single one of them. The only living family members are Mrs Moore's 5 year old niece and 7 year old nephew who both have already been adopted by a family in DC."

"This wasn't just a random attack," Gibbs said taking a deep breath.

"Wait! There is another relative," Tony said loudly.

"Who?" Gibbs stop his retreat to the lab.

"Oh? The Petty Officer had a brother, Dean Moore; he went on a murder spree two years ago at a public swimming pool, murdering 5 people, injuring 8, he claimed God had sent him to kill unholy people. They sent him to a secure mental hospital. Listen to this, he refused to kill children, said it was inhumane. He escaped 7 weeks ago, hasn't been seen since."

"Find him!" Gibbs spat before turning and leaving the agents to it.

...

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs greeted as he entered the lab.

"I have nothing for you, Gibbs. Unbelievably there was barely any evidence meaning this guys a pro," Abby said sounding...bored.

"Yeah, we think it could be the Petty Officers' brother. Went on a killing spree two years ago, escaped from a secure mental hospital," Gibbs explained.

"This case just gets better," Abby said sadly.

"How you doing?"

"Fine, I'm worried about Ziva, Gibbs. Timmy said she's gotten really close to the baby," Abby bit her lip.

"I know, Abbs, I'll take care of it," Gibbs promised giving her a hug, "There isn't anywhere for the baby to go."

"Gibbs-"

"I already thought of that. I'm going to speak to Jen now," Gibbs smirked.

"Yay!" Abby squealed hugging Gibbs tightly.

"Don't get your hopes up, she might say no," Gibbs warned sternly.

"I know, I know," Abby muttered but still had a huge grin on her face.

"See if you can get anything off their clothes and if not get Ziva down here so you can see if you can get anything off the baby," Gibbs kissed her cheek before leaving the lab.

"I shall do my very best," Abby smiled turning back to her computer.

...

"Jethro, I don't know," Jenny sighed.

"I know but come on Jen, if anyone could talk them around it's you," Gibbs kissed his girlfriend.

"We're at work!" Jenny laughed pushing him away, "Now go I need to make a phone call."

"Thank you," Gibbs smirked back.

Tony and McGee were out as they had a lead on Dean Moore and Ziva was down helping Abby so Gibbs was fine to just sit in his preferred silence without interruption.

It was exactly half an hour later when McGee emerged from the middle of nowhere.

"Boss, we have Dean Moore in interrogation," McGee said sounding breathless, "We found him at...well that isn't important."

"Ya think, McGee," Gibbs muttered, "Go help Ziva and Abby, that way we can pin him down for all of the murders."

"On it, Boss."

...

Gibbs sat down in front of a deranged, wide eyed, 20 something man, who avoided eye contact at all cost.

"Dean?" Gibbs began leaning back in his chair. Dean jumped slightly and straightened up.

"Would you like to explain what happened with your brother and sister-in-law last night?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dean replied as his eyes darted around the room, "It's too hot in here!" Dean jumped to his feet and began pacing.

"Sit down, Dean," Gibbs muttered.

"I really don't like it in here!" Dean yelled but Gibbs just continued to stare at him until eventually he sat down.

"Now, when was the last time you seen your brother?"

"I...I don't know. Are you going to send me back to that place?"

"I don't know yet, Dean. Are you going to help us?"

"Us? Who's us?"

Gibbs smirked at him and in response Dean sunk lower in his seat. Gibbs looked up as the door to interrogation opened. Abby smiled slightly as she placed a file down on the table.

_'His blood was on Noah's clothes and the parent's clothes' _Abby signed glancing at Dean's bandaged hand.

"Thanks, Abbs" Gibbs replied smiling up at her. Abby turned to leave but Dean grabbed her wrist and tugged her down to his level.

"Don't do that what your hands! I don't like it, '_Abbs'," _Dean smirked as he watched the emotions play out on Abby's face. It was Dean's favourite part of hurting people, watching their personal reaction to him.

"Let go of her, Dean," Gibbs spoke calmly.

"Yeah, let go of me, Dean" Abby muttered trying to pull her arm away from Dean.

"What do you know about my brother?" Dean asked looking between Abby and Gibbs.

"We know a lot about your brother, Dean, we also know about you," Gibbs said leaning forward slightly.

Dean glared at Gibbs, he sunk his nails into Abby's wrist as he tightened his grip on her.

"You should not have come in here, Abby," Gibbs muttered.

"I know but..." Abby trailed off lost for words, "This case is very important to Ziva."

"I know," Gibbs sighed as Abby smiled sadly.

Dean, who had been listening so intensely to the conversation had let go of Abby a little so now he had a light grip on her fingers. Abby took advantage of this and tugged her hand away.

"Out," Gibbs told her sternly.

Gibbs read through the file Abby had given him.

"Why is your blood all over your brother, his wife and your nephew?" Gibbs asked now very inpatient with him.

"They were the only ones left! I love my brother! But I had to kill them all! If I ever got out, they'd sent me back to that horrible place!" Dean cried out.

"Well you are going back anyway," Gibbs grabbed the files from the table and was out the door just as Dean launched himself at him.

...

"Transport back to the hospital is here," McGee said as he caught up with Gibbs in the corridor. Gibbs' just smirked at him.

...

Ziva sat in Abby lab just as Abby came back.

"That guy was an absolute creep!"

"Abby! Shh!" Ziva whispered harshly, "Noah just calmed down from the last loud noise in here."

"Sorry," Abby pulled a face.

"Ziva, Director's office. Abby, are you alright?" Gibbs asked as he came in.

"Oh, what should I do with Noah?"

"Leave him with Abby."

"Na-ah, no way! I can deal with kids but not with babies."

Gibbs and Ziva just stared at her.

"What?"

"What are you planning on doing the first 5 years of your child's life?" Ziva asked holding back a laugh.

"I'm crossing bridges as I come to them," Abby smiled.

"Ziva give Abby the baby then go to the director's office before she gets pissed at you taking so much time."

Ziva gently handed Noah to Abby and jogged to the elevator.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, what do I do now?" Gibbs had to laugh at how awkward Abby looked.

"You'll figure it out," Gibbs promised kissing her head as he followed Ziva out of the lab.

It took Abby a few minutes to get a hold of her nerves and as she took one look at the baby in her arms and her heart melted.

"Hi" Abby smiled slightly and rocked Noah gently as he stared up at her, "You are such a cutie! Yes you are! You're a cute little guy, aren't you?"

Abby looked up at the doorway to find McGee standing staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't even think about making a comment!" Abby glared playfully

"Wasn't going too," McGee laughed, "He is cute, I got to give him that."

"Want to hold him?"

"Um...yeah?" McGee nodded, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the sweet on his palms. Abby kissed Noah's nose and then handed him to McGee.

He wriggled around in McGee's arms before settling down again.

"Abby!" Ziva squealed as she ran into the lab.

"What?" Abby asked excited.

"The Director phoned the Adoption Agency that Noah was going to be put in and convinced them to let us adopt him! They're coming to do a house evaluational in a week! If it goes well then Tony and I are legally Noah's parents!"

"Really! I am so happy for you!" Abby hugged her friend tightly, "I bet Tony is over the top happy!"

"That is an understatement!" Both girls squealed which made Noah whine.

"Better get use to that, mate" McGee smiled down at Noah.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few weeks and little Noah had settled into the little family/team perfectly, Abby and McGee adored him and Gibbs secretly loved the blonde haired, green eyed little boy, Noah was so quiet but he always made happy noises when close to the ones he loved.

McGee and Abby were sitting watching Dracula for the tenth time since they'd known each other. Abby sloughed at one end of the couch as McGee sat at the other with her legs over his lap.

"Hey Abbs, I can't wait to see what are little one will look like?" McGee whispered excitedly.

"Perfect as long as they don't have your ears, god help the world, there will be more elf lords like you?" Abby smirked.

"Hey! The more elf lords there are the more happy Goths there will be!" McGee replied whilst tickling Abby.

"Pizza delivery!" Tony shouted as he walked into the apartment

"You heard of knocking, Tony, there is an actual use for a door, numb nuts!" Abby yelled.

"My nuts are very, very functional, I can assure you, ask Zee."

"No comment" Ziva shouted from the doorway as she walked into the apartment and sat next to her fiancée on the couch that was not occupied by McGee and Abby.

"Where's my favourite nephew?" Abby questioned.

"With Granpa Gibbs and Nana Jenny, they're having a bonding sleep-over man to man, and when I say two men, I mean Noah and Gibbs not Jenny," Tony laughed.

"Does Gibbs know you called him that?" McGee asked rubbing Abby's foot.

"No, he does not," Ziva smiled at Tony. He threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind! He's Gibbs, He loves kids, especially Noah," Abby smiled.

"Everyone loves Noah," Tony agreed "He's perfect."

"He is," Ziva grinned.

"How's things going? Is he settled yet?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, he's still needs to be in with Zee and me at night but he loves it at the apartment," Tony replied.

"This is so strange!"

"What is it, Abbs?" McGee gave his girlfriend a weird look at her sudden excited outburst.

"I just never imagined Tony getting married and having a kid! Don't get me wrong, I love it and I'm happy for you, Tony, but I just can't get over how different everything is!"

"I could not believe it either," Ziva agreed.

"I think I just impressed my girls," Tony said smugly.

"I think you mean _our _girls, Tony," McGee glared but struggled not to smile.

"What he said," Tony chuckled.

"So how's things going with the new house?" Ziva asked.

"It's ready, we just need to move the stuff we want from the apartment, which is just a few books and stuff. We could be in it right now because we've have every room decorated and furnished but Abbs wants to stay here for a while."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I like this apartment, it just screams McGee."

"So have them college girls moved in to your old apartment yet?" Ziva asked Abby.

"Yeah, they've painted ever room and gotten new furnisher for it. It's completely different! I went by yesterday to pick up the stuff I wanted to keep that I boxed up and one of the bedrooms is orange! Can you believe that?!"

"No way!" Tony looked as shocked as Abby did which made McGee and Ziva burst out laughing.

"How long till the baby's born?" Ziva smiled.

"Three and a half months," Abby smiled.

"Abby's freaking out," McGee told their friends only to have a pillow thrown at his head, "What was that for?!"

"I am not freaking out!" Abby told him making a huffing noise.

"Ok!" McGee agreed thankful it had only been a pillow and not something that could have hurt him, "I'm sorry."

Abby smiled brightly at him.

"So who wants pizza?!" Tony asked with a playful grin, "Sorry, Probie, we're staying for a while so you're not gonna be getting laid tonight."

"He wouldn't be getting laid even if you weren't here," Abby mumbled.

"Thanks, Abbs," McGee shook his head with a lop-sided smile.

...

Gibbs sat back on his couch, holding Noah above his head and smiling widely at him. Jenny laughed as she placed freshly made coffee in front of him. She sat down next to Gibbs and took a slip of her own coffee while tucking her legs under herself.

Gibbs held Noah with one arm so he could reach for his coffee.

"It was sweet of you to offer to take him for Ziva and Tony," Jenny smiled at Gibbs before running her finger lightly across the Noah's cheek.

"Sweet?" Gibbs raised an eye brow.

"Yeah," Jenny nudged his shoulder.

"Ok," Gibbs chuckled slightly.

"I think he's tired," Jenny said quietly as Noah's eye lids began to drop over his eyes.

Gibbs' phone rang and Jenny jumped slightly as the noise disrupted the silence.

"I'll put him to bed," Jenny said, Gibbs kissed Noah's cheek and then past him to Jenny.

"Gibbs," Gibbs barked into the phone.

"_Hello, Gibbs, how's he doing?" _

"He's fine, Ziva. Jen's putting him to bed right this second."

"_He can't sleep without his green blanket or the stuff giraffe."_

"Yes, Zee, we know."

"_Sorry, Gibbs."_

"It's ok, Ziva."

"_Thanks again for looking after him. Oh and Abby's wants to speak to you,"_

"Don't mind, he's family and alright put her on."

"_Hi, Gibbs!" _

"Hey, Abbs, you alright?"

"_Yeah, just watching movies and eating pizza with everyone, are you ok?" _

"Yeah, Abby, I'm fine."

"_I miss you, Gibbs!"_

"Abbs, you seen me yesterday."

"_I know! But I still miss you!" _

"I miss you too."

"_Liar! Any ways just wanted to say goodnight."_

"Night, Abbs."

"_Night! Love you."_

"Love you too. Put Ziva on."

"_Ok...Yeah, Gibbs?" _

"I'll call you in the morning."

"_Alright, goodnight, Gibbs." _

"Night, Ziva, and make sure McGee and DiNozzo don't upset Abby, we don't need a repeat of last time." Gibbs ended the call and tossed his phone on the coffee table.

"They all ok?" Jenny asked coming back to sit night to him.

"Yeah, they're fine," Gibbs took a long drink from his mug.

"They've all been together in the same room for over an hour without someone crying or yelling?"

"Believe it or not," Gibbs nodded.

"We just have to wait for it," Jenny laughed.

"I swear if they come in on Monday and Abby's crying, Ziva's silently plotting murder and Tony and McGee are arguing again, like last week; they are all getting head slapped so hard, they'll all be in comas."

"You'd head slap, Abby? For getting upset?"

"No but I can at least tell myself I would," Gibbs muttered.

"Nope, you feel guilty for even thinking about it," Jenny laughed as Gibbs sighed.

"I hate it when you're right."

…

"You alright, Abby?" Ziva asked as she helped her friend prepare some food to go with the pizza.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a bit distracted. Long day?"

"The longest, this isn't exactly comfortable, the whole having a kid thing," Abby admitted quietly.

"You don't know if you want all this, do you?"

"I want this! I love Tim and mini McGee but it's all moving along so fast and I just can't keep up with it all."

"You're scared." Ziva stated.

"Yeah," Abby nodded.

"Wasn't a question."

"Ok, now you sound like Gibbs!"

"Abby, it's ok to be scared," Ziva smiled, "I mean even I was... scared about adopting Noah."

"It's a little different though," Abby sighed.

"How?"

"You're made for this Zee, you're great with Noah, more than great."

"So are you."

"No, I can entertain him, whereas you can look after and love him more than anything," Abby bit her lip, "What if I can't do that?"

"You have McGee to look after you both," Ziva laughed lightly, "Stop worrying so much, you'll be fine."

Ziva hugged Abby tightly.

"Thanks, Ziva," Abby smiled.

"You are welcome," Ziva squeezed Abby's shoulder before taking the bowls over to the coffee table.

"Hey, Abbs?" Tony grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Got any beer?"

"In the fridge," Abby pointed in the direction of the fridge.

"Thanks," Tony kissed her cheek.

Hours later Abby laying across McGee in a deep sleep as McGee struggled to keep his eyes open.

Ziva sat on Tony lap and they had the occasional making out session which was usually cut short with one of them yawning.

"Hey! McGeek!" Tony said loudly which caused McGee to jump and Abby to almost fall off the couch but McGee grabbed hold of her before she did.

"Tony!" Abby groaned sitting up with the help of McGee.

"You alright?" McGee asked.

"No," Abby moaned quietly.

"Why don't you go to bed, I'll be through soon," McGee said rubbing her back gently.

"Ok," Abby agreed climbing to her feet. First she kissed Tony's cheek and awkwardly hugged Ziva; who was still in Tony's lap and then kissed McGee.

"Night," She mumbled sleepily giving a limp wave at her friends before shuffling her way to bed.

"We should probably go," Ziva yawned, "It's 3am and we promised to pick Noah up by 10."

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

McGee showed Ziva and Tony to the door.

"Thanks for the great night, Tim," Ziva smiled hugging him.

"Have to admit it was fun. Well until I almost knocked you girlfriend off the couch," Tony said sheepishly.

"The weird part is; she won't remember when she wakes up," McGee smirked.

"Night, Tim," Ziva laughed as she linked her arm into Tony's.

"Night, guys."

McGee tidied up, well he moved everything from the coffee table to the kitchen, pulled off his jeans and climbed into bed to cuddle his girlfriend.

…

It was 7am on Saturday morning. Abby sat on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal while McGee washed the dishes from the night before.

"You have fun last night?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, it was good, we haven't done that in a while," Abby said through a mouthful of coco pops.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's a little gross," McGee smiled leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Abby shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.

The loud urgent knock on the door made Abby and McGee glance at each other.

"I'll go," Abby said, setting the bowl down next to her, McGee helped her down off the counter and succeeded in covering her t-shirt in soapy water.

"Thanks, Timmy," Abby glared playfully at him.

Abby opened the door about to speak but all she managed to get out with a small squeak.

"Abby, are you ok?"

"You're dead!" Was the only reply Abby could master as she stared at her very much alive brother.

"No, Abbs. I wasn't in the car, neither was Maggie or Grace. Our car was stolen. Someone set this up to hurt you or our family or something. Abby, it's me! It's Luca!"

"So why the hell didn't you call! Why the hell didn't you report the car stolen!" Abby was on the verge of tears.

"We didn't see the point, Abby. We went back to New Orleans and then the rest of our family wouldn't let us come back here."

"You could have call or emailed or written, I've spent the last few months thinking you were dead!"

"I know, I tried to contact you, I did but then I was told about the funeral and everything you done for me while you were there and I couldn't put you through anything else not until you'd had time to get over things."

"None of that matters now," Abby sighed and stared at her brother, "I've really missed you!"

Abby hugged Luca with all the strength that she had and didn't let go. McGee had heard everything and decided to give the two a minute.

"I've miss you too, Abby," Luca mumbled into her hair, "Only so long a guy can go without seeing his big sis."


	26. Chapter 26

"Come, sit," Abby dragged her brother over to the couch and practically shoved him onto it before sitting down next to him.

"I went to your apartment but two girls said you'd moved out."

"We bought a house," Abby smiled.

"Wow, didn't have you down for the settling down type. Reckoned you'd still be going to night clubs when you're 80," Luca laughed.

"It wasn't exactly planned but..." Abby shrugged.

"It's a 'you never wanted it but now you've got it, you wouldn't change it' sort of thing."

"Yeah," Abby agreed.

"How come you didn't tell any of the family that you were having a baby?" Luca asked, staring at his sister.

"My family's here now, Luca. I'm sorry but that's just how it is."

"You mean your team," Luca scowled.

"Yeah but technically they aren't my team, they're Gibbs',"

"Abby, why are you trying to replace mum and dad?"

"I'm not!" Abby looked at her brother in shock.

"Yes, you are, Abby. You didn't even stay with our family even when uncle Charlie and Aunt Nadine begged you!"

"Wait! How did you know about that?"

"Come off it, Abby. Everyone knows what happened," Luca scoffed.

"No actually they don't, Luca. What's going on?"

"Abbs," Luca sighed.

"Just tell me, please."

"I got into some trouble with some dangerous guys. They were after me, wanted me dead, ok, the accident was staged by an FBI agent I knew in high school, I couldn't leave New Orleans until they caught him."

"What kind of trouble, Luca and why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"It's complicated, Abby," Luca said gently taking his sister's hand, "It's over now, I promise."

"What about Maggie and Grace?"

"They're fine, more than fine," Luca promised.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before it got out of hand?" Abby asked.

"Too much had happened to you already."

Abby stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him again.

"I love you," Abby whispered, closing her eyes trying to block out the memory of her aunt and uncle begging her to stay.

"_Abigail! Please! Just stay!" Her aunt had pleaded._

"_I can't! My life's in DC now," Abby sighed._

"_Abigail, you can't want to go back there?!" Her uncle scowled._

"_Uncle Charlie, I have to go back and no-one calls me Abigail any more, I made that clear," Abby said. The only person who was allowed to do that was Ducky because she just wouldn't argue with him about it._

"_Stay, you stayed when your parents died, sweetheart," Nadine grabbed both Abby's hands._

"_To look after Luca and I was only 17. I have no reason to stay this time, I'm sorry but I'm going to miss my flight. I love you both, more than anything." _

Abby blinked away the tears and tightened her arms around her baby brother.

"Abby, can I crash on your couch?" Luca mumbled into her shoulder, "My flight home isn't for two days."

"Sure!" Abby beamed, delighted to have her brother staying.

A few hours later Luca was sitting watching TV with McGee in an awkward silence so Abby took her chance to escape the house for a while.

…

Standing in the doorway to Gibbs' basement she watched him work on his boat, he stopped a couple of times to take a drink of his coffee.

"You gonna stand there all day, Abbs?" Gibbs glanced up at her.

"Am I allowed to?" Abby laughed lightly.

"What's up?"

"What makes you think some thing's up?"

"You're almost crying, Abbs."

"My brother turned up at my door this morning, I'm still in shock."

"Abby-"

"I know, Gibbs, it's a long story, a very long story," Abby wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I've got time, Abbs," Gibbs said watching her carefully as she slowly made her way down the steps.

Abby shook her head, "I don't wanna talk, Can I just have a hug?"

Gibbs had her wrapped in a hug before she'd finished her sentence. They stood in silence for a while.

"Boat's looking good," Abby smiled pulling back slightly to look at it but keeping an iron grip on Gibbs, "Promise you won't burn this one."

Gibbs chuckled slightly, "Course not, Abbs," He replied knowing he more than likely would burn it.

"Gibbs?" Abby mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"Please don't leave again."

"What brought that on?"

"I just don't want you to leave again, I need you here."

"I'm not going anywhere, Abbs."

"Good," Abby eventually pulled away so Gibbs wouldn't question her sanity.

"Do you want to help?" Gibbs asked as he picked up one of his hand tools.

Abby smiled but shook her head as she leant against the wall.

"You look tired, Abbs," Gibbs said after a couple of minutes.

"So do you," Was Abby only reply.

Gibbs just smirked and continued working.

"She was beautiful," Abby whispered and Gibbs turned around to see her holding a picture of Kelly. Gibbs felt his chest tighten as he looked at the photo, he remembered the nights that his precious little angel would help him on his boat. He also remembered the first night Abby had stayed at his house and had used his half finished boat as a climbing frame.

Gibbs slowly made his way over to Abby and gently took the picture out of her hands. She shifted a bit under Gibbs' stare.

"She was," Gibbs agreed.

"She doesn't have to worry; I'll make sure that her old man is taken care of," Abby smiled.

"Old, my ass," Gibbs grumbled. Abby let of a small laughed in reply,

"Abbs?"

"Yeah," Abby said smiling.

Gibbs shakes his head and instead of talking just tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I'm your old man too," He kisses her cheek before placing Kelly's picture down and going back to his work.

"Jethro!" Jenny voice echoed from the top of the stairs. Gibbs smirked as she tried to tackle the stairs in heels, "Oh, Abby, I didn't see you there, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, thanks," Abby smiled, "I better get going."

"You should stay, I'm going to attempt to cook dinner," Jenny laughed lightly.

"I need to get home, but thanks for the offer, Jenny," Abby giggled light heartedly.

Both Gibbs and Jenny kissed Abby forehead before she began to make her way up the staircase.

"Abby," Gibbs called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you," Gibbs smiled slightly at her, tears welled up in Abby eyes as she nodded and smiled at him.

…

It was around 9pm and Abby lay in a hot bath pretending to listen to McGee chatting away from his seat on the floor next to the bathtub.

"So, what do you think?" McGee asked.

"I think that's great, Timmy," Abby smiled slightly nervous as to what she'd just agreed to but by the grin on McGee's face she was glad she had.

"Are you sure? Because you did say that you wanted to stay here as long as we could," McGee reached over and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, very sure," Abby nodded, now understanding that he was talking about the house.

"I love you," McGee shuffled forward and kissed her.

"I love you too."

"Not like a puppy, though," McGee chuckled slightly.

"Timmy! We should get puppy!"

"We already have a dog," McGee reminded her as they both look over at Jethro who was sitting over by the door.

"I know but Jethro needs a friend!"

"No, he doesn't."

"But, Timmy!"

"Maybe," McGee sighed as he wished he'd never mentioned dogs.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry that it is taking so long to update this story. I just have no idea what to write but here is a new chapter anyways. Hope you enjoy.**

McGee sighed as he tackled the drive home while Abby hugged the excited German Shepard puppy that had its head sticking out the car window.

"Did we really have to call the dog Atom?"

"I thought it was a cute name," Abby smiled at their new pet.

"I guess it is," McGee agreed not be able to grin at how easily he'd given into her.

"He's perfect, Timmy! Thank you!" Abby lent over and kissed McGee's cheek.

"I'm glad you like him," McGee said petting Atom while trying to stay focused on the road.

"Do you think Jethro will like him?" Abby asked biting her lip not knowing how their lovable German Shepard would take to the idea.

"I'm sure he'll love him, the worst he can do is eat him."

"McGee!" McGee laughed loudly as his girlfriend glared daggers at him while holding Atom closer to her.

"I'm sorry," McGee apologized still laughing at her outburst.

"That was mean!" Abby pouted.

"I know, I know, but did we really need another dog?"

"Why?" Abby said stubbornly.

"Well shouldn't we have waited a while before we got a puppy, I mean they need a lot of attention and we're having a baby in a couple of months."

"I know but he's so cute," Abby's reply made McGee roll his eyes.

…

Tony rocked Noah in his arms trying to get him to stop crying so that Ziva, who was sleeping on the couch, wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, Bud," Tony mumbled suppressing a yawn, "Sleepy time."

Tony sighed as Noah's cries only got louder. He walked into the baby's room still rocking him.

"C'mon, Noah, stop crying for daddy," Tony sat down in the wooden rocking chair that was sitting in the corner of the room.

Noah seemed to start settling down against Tony's chest after a while and soon enough both Tony and Noah were fast asleep in the chair.

…

It was _6:00am_ on a Tuesday morning and Abby sat on the middle of the bed staring at the sleeping puppy that was lying in Jethro's doggy basket cuddled into the older dog.

"Abby, c'mon you need to get a move on or we'll be late for work," McGee said as he exited the bathroom fully dressed.

"What if he doesn't like being left on his own?"

"Abby, the dog will be fine," McGee sighed as Abby had been going on about Atom since late the night before.

"But-"

"Jethro will make sure he is and Sarah is coming to check on them both at lunch time," McGee told her for the 100th time. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her, "Go on get dressed."

"Alright," Abby nodded, "Help me up."

McGee smiled and helped her off the bed.

"So I was thinking…" Abby trailed off.

"Yeah," McGee answered nervously.

"We should move into the house before Atom gets settled here," Abby said as she began to brush her teeth.

"Really, when were you thinking?" McGee said after a couple of minutes.

"Tonight, if we don't have to do overtime," Abby said emerging from the bathroom, "A fresh start."

"Can't wait," McGee grinned hugging her tightly.

"Timmy," Abby mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah,"

"If we hadn't you know…and this baby thing hadn't happened, do you think we would have gotten back together?"

McGee was a little taken back from the question.

"I really don't know," McGee admitted leaning away and taking Abby's face in his hands, "We were good together, but then work stressed us out so we fought."

"I don't want us just to be together because of our baby, that's not right; I want it to be that we'd love each other even if I wasn't pregnant."

"Abigail Scuito, I know it's taken me a long time to realise this for sure but; Abby I love you with all my heart and more and I would like to know if you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife."

"Promise one thing, first promise you're not marrying me just because of baby McGee, promise me please."

"Abby if you weren't pregnant right now I'd head slap you; yes I love you for being you! The baby just makes me think of you as a goddess than anything else, I want both of you silly."

"You wouldn't head slap me I'd tell Gibbs and he would kick your ass, also YES; YES; YES! I'll marry you; I love you so much it's unbelievable." Abby kissed him passionately.

"I love you too; but you're telling Gibbs, you know how he feels about marriage-"

"Why do I have to tell him?"

"You're his favourite!"

"Good point," Abby nodded giggling slightly, "What if we just don't mention it at least until after Tony and Ziva get married, we shouldn't take the limelight away from them just yet."

"Yeah, gives me time to get you a ring, now go! Get dressed; it's my head if we're late," McGee tapped Abby's nose before she quickly hurried back into the bathroom.

…

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, "You're late!"

"It was my fault, Gibbs," Abby said as she appeared in front of the Gibbs' desk as McGee through his stuff down and sat at his own desk.

"Want to explain why?"

"Not really," Abby smiled innocently.

"Abbs," Gibbs warned.

"I over-slept and then Atom peed on the rug so McGee had to clean it up."

"Who's Atom?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow at her.

"Our new puppy," Abby beamed.

"You bought her a puppy?" Gibbs shot McGee a look.

"I couldn't say no," McGee admitted.

"Let's hope that this baby isn't a girl," Tony smirked.

"Why the hell not?" McGee questioned.

"Cause then there'll be two girls you can't say no to," Tony chuckled, "And just think Abby, your daughter might replace you as Gibbs' favourite."

The head slap Tony got wasn't from Gibbs but from Jenny who had just happened to walk into the conversation.

"Nobody will replace this little monster, McGee's going have a favourite though," Gibbs hugged Abby to his side.


	28. Chapter 28

The four agents returned to the bullpen after catching their latest murderer. McGee and Tony were bickering as per usual while Ziva seemed to be having a one way conversation with Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled slightly when he seen Abby sitting at his desk swinging around in his chair.

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs tugged one of her pigtails as he leant over her to shove his badge and gun in the draw.

"Hi, guys," Abby beamed.

"What you doing up here? Is something wrong?" McGee asked worry evident on his face.

"No," Abby said slightly confused.

"Good," McGee sighed in relief.

"You need to calm down, McGee. She's fine," Gibbs said settling back on the desk.

"I know, Boss," McGee said blushing slightly.

"You're allowed to worry, McGee. Just don't let her know you're worrying," Gibbs told his junior field agent.

"Got it," McGee smiled slightly.

"So what are you doing up here?" Ziva asked.

"I was bored," Abby shrugged.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I got a lift off Timmy this morning," Abby smiled, "Ducky and Jimmy already left and the director was in a meeting so this seemed like my best option."

"It's nice to see you're beautiful face after having to look at the stoner we just brought in for the last half an hour," Tony grinned.

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

Gibbs grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat down next to Abby.

"We all know you're gorgeous, Abbs," Gibbs pulled a file out of a draw and began to work on it.

Abby grinned and leant her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Good work today, you can go home now," Gibbs said.

A chorus of "Thanks Boss" filled the room.

"What about you, Gibbs? Aren't you going home?" Abby asked.

"Nope," Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs," Abby said staring at him.

"Go home, Abby," Gibbs said pretending to concentrate on the file in front of him.

"I'll go home when you do," Abby said staying planted in her seat.

"Abby, go with McGee," Gibbs said.

"Fine," Abby sighed dramatically, "Don't stay all night."

"Stop your fussing," Gibbs muttered.

"Call it parental instinct," Abby grinned.

"You are the child in this relationship," Gibbs kissed her cheek.

Abby laughed and then used the chair to help herself up while Gibbs held onto her elbow making sure she didn't lose her balance.

Abby hugged Ziva and then Tony who held her just a little bit longer.

"Night, guys," Abby waved as McGee took her hand and lead her to the elevator.

…

McGee pulled up next to the new house and turned off the ignition as Abby stared at the house.

"You ok, Abbs?" McGee asked squeezing her knee lightly.

"Um…yeah," Abby said slowly nodding quickly.

"Are you sure about this, Abby?" McGee asked, "I know the house was my idea and I don't want to push you into this and in a few years you regret it."

"Timmy, shut up! Sure I never thought I'd want the whole big house and a family thing but I…um…I…you see where I'm going with this," Abby smiled blushing slightly.

"Yeah," McGee chuckled.

"Good," Abby smiled leaning in to kiss him.

The house was on a quiet street on the outskirts of DC. The exterior was white brick with long narrow white windows with green shuts. It had a wooden porch that went all the way around the house with green railing and a set of green wooden steps at the front and the back. The path leading up to the porch was lined with small yellow flowers and two small patches of grass were neatly cut. The back garden housed a relatively sized pool and a third patch of grass which was slightly bigger than the ones at the front.

The front door led to the large living room of which three of the walls were papered with plain cream wall paper and one wall was papered with cream wallpaper that was covered in big black flowers. There were two medium sized black leather couches with a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, a large flat screen TV on the wall and two glass side tables.

The kitchen and dining room was open plan with painted a pale green and housing dark wood furnisher. There was a narrow door in the corner of the kitchen that led outside. There was a small black and white bathroom next to the stairs which had stair gates already installed.

The master bedroom was red with a light brown king sized bed and furnisher to match. The bathroom upstairs was larger than the first and was painted blue. The baby's room was a pale yellow colour, all the furnisher had been made by Gibbs and he had also pained a baby jungle animal on each wall, there was a monkey, Zebra, lion and elephant. There was a white wooden crib under the window done up with yellow bedding with a blue stuffed rabbit and a brown teddy bear already inside. There was a white changing table on the opposite wall, a small chest of draws near the door and a rocking chair in the corner next to the crib. The third room in the house was empty and undecorated.

"Tim?" Abby asked as he helped her out of the car and grabbed their bags off the back seat.

"Yeah," He asked as they made their way up to the house.

"How did you get my car here?" Abby said looking at her car which was parked behind McGee's

"I brought it here last night," McGee smiled unlocking the door.

"Ok, why have you installed the car seat already?"

McGee looked back at his car, "There's one in yours as well."

"Ok," Abby laughed as she and McGee went inside to be bombarded with two excited dogs.

"Hi, guys! I've missed you," Abby petted them both before turning back to McGee.

"Oh and by the way the whole house is baby proofed and the new pram is under the stairs," McGee kissed her head, "And the cupboards and fridge is stocked."

"Where do you find the time to do this?" Abby asked wrapping her arms around McGee's waist and pressing her cheek to his back. McGee gripped Abby's linked hands tightly.

"You are the absolute best and I'd be lost without you," Abby mumbled placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

McGee grinned, "You don't think it's too much?"

"Well it was very expensive but I love it, it really is beautiful," Abby smiled.

"What's the point in being a famous author if I can't spend the money giving my family the best," McGee turned around and rested his arms on Abby's shoulders so he could play with her hair.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well, I might only get to do all this once," McGee said quietly.

"But that's a big _might__. _I think I like seeing you fuse over baby clothes, prams and this house a bit too much."

"You mean you want to have more?"

"Maybe, let's see how the first one goes first," Abby leant up and pressed her lips to his.

"Our little own baby McGee," Abby giggled lightly.

"I like the sound of that," McGee agreed, "Now, pizza?"

"That sounds so good," Abby said in delight as McGee grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, taking the phone along with them.

**I am so sorry that this took so long to update but I'm getting back on track with this story. Hope you like this chapter, there's been a lot of drama in this story and I thought that a cute little chapter where nothing really happens would be ideal. **


	29. Chapter 29

McGee woke up early, _too early_; it was dark, very dark which caused McGee to groan and roll over onto his stomach and bury his head in his pillow. He absentmindedly moved his arm to pull Abby closer to him but he found the bed empty.

"Abby?" McGee muttered into the darkness and pulled himself out of bed with great reluctance which made him feel a little bit guilty. He slowly made his way down the stairs, scratching his head and found Abby sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Abbs, it's like four in the morning," McGee sighed leaning against the door frame.

"It actually only three, Tim, what you doing up?" Abby asked.

"Was going to ask you the same question," McGee smiled slightly.

"Couldn't sleep," Abby shrugged, "And it got really warm upstairs so I came down here. What's your excuse?"

"I got a little worried, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good but you look tired, Timmy," Abby smiled softly.

"Uh huh," McGee rubbed his eyes and sat down next to her, "It's cold."

"C'mon," Abby said climbing slowly to her feet, dragging McGee with her.

"Where are we going?" McGee said through a yawn.

"Back upstairs, where'd you think?" Abby giggled, "You're tired and we have work in like four hours."

"Thanks for the reminder there, Abby," McGee grumbled, falling back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow with Abby tucked under his arm.

…

"Hey, Abby," Tony greeted cheerfully as he strolled into the lab and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," Abby glanced up from her work and smiled.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Tony asked.

"I'm doing absolutely nothing," Abby replied, "McGee is helping Sarah move apartments and he said he'll probably crash there."

"He's leaving you alone?"

"No, Jethro will be there."

"Gibbs is staying with you?"

"No," Abby said looking confused as did Tony who eventually realized.

"Oh, the dog," Tony nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Abby laughed lightly, "So what are your plans?"

"Well I'm hopefully taking Ziva out if we can find a babysitter for Noah but it proving kind of difficult," Tony shrugged.

"I'll babysit," Abby offered.

"I can't ask you to do that, Abbs," Tony hugged her.

"No, really, I don't mind."

"Abby, you're tired enough after work without having to look after a baby."

"Oh come on! Tony! I'd love to look after the little man!"

"Ok, ok!" Tony chuckled, "I'll drop him off at 7:00."

"Yay," Abby grinned, "Now shoo I have work to do."

…

"Are you sure about this?" McGee asked as he pulled his jacket on, "I can cancel if you need me to."

"She's your little sister, Timmy, go be the helpful big brother," Abby kissed his cheek.

"Well I'll have my phone on me all night, so if you need anything…"

"Gees McGee, you're going away for a night, not a month," Abby smiled softly.

"I'm just concerned," McGee hugged her tightly, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you more," Abby shoved him away and he took the hint and headed for the door.

Tony pulled into the drive way an hour later dressed in a black suit carrying a squirming Noah and a blue changing bag.

"Hey, thanks again for this, Abbs," Tony kissed his son's forehead and handed him over to his best friend.

"It's no problem," Abby smiled.

"Ok, there are bottles in the bag as well as his favorite blanket and teddy bear thing, he's a bit excited now but he'll be out within an hour, oh and he needs to be dropped off at day care tomorrow morning at eight."

"Got it," Abby laughed.

"Ok well see you then," Tony nodded and made his way back to the car as Abby waved them off.

"So what we going to do, buddy, whilst mummy and daddy are on their date?" Abby bounced the baby lightly in her arms as he giggled away at nothing in particular.

But true to Tony's word after an hour and a half or playing Noah was out like a light much to the delight of an exhausted Abby. After wrapping him in his blanket with his cuddly toy she placed him in a travel crib that Tony had brought over straight after work which had been set up in Abby and McGee's bedroom at the foot of the bed. Tip-toeing in to the bathroom Abby quickly shower, changed and head to bed not really caring that it was only 9 o'clock.

Sleep came easy and was very much appreciated.

Loud wails woke Abby up and who, with a glance at the clock, found it was almost eleven. Only two hours since she'd fallen into her deep slumber.

"Great," Abby groaned carelessly crawling out of bed and stumbling over to the crib where Noah was crying, "Hey, little man, what's all the fuss about?"

Noah safely in her arms, she hurried down stairs to get him a bottle but refusing it he just continued to cry. After checking if he needed changing, which he didn't, she took him back upstairs into her dimly lighted room.

"C'mon Noah, please stop crying," Abby rocked him in her arms, "Shhh."

Rocking him didn't help, nor did cuddling or pacing around the room with him, nothing seemed to work. So she just placed him back in the crib even though his cries just got a hell of a lot louder.

"Noah, please," Abby was losing her patience fast but didn't show it knowing it would just distress the crying baby more. Back to pacing she ran her fingers through her hair. The crying continued as did the pacing and as the cries turn back to wails, the pacing got faster but it was taking its toll on the mum-to-be.

"Noah! Please just be quiet!" Abby yelled loudly shocking herself making the infant quiet down for half a second before screaming at the top of his lungs like only a baby could.

"Abby!" Abby turned around to find Ziva and Tony standing in the door way.

"Why the hell are you yelling at him like that?" Tony asked looking kind of pissed as Ziva rushed over and lifted Noah out of the crib.

"He wouldn't stop crying," Abby said weakly.

"Then you should have dealt with it, not just let him lie there!" Ziva cradled Noah who instantly stop crying and cuddled into his mum.

"Why didn't you just call us, told us that you couldn't handle it," Tony asked.

"I was handling it," Abby sighed.

"Clearly," Ziva said voice laced with sarcasm as she shot daggers which made Abby unintentionally step back.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked head down.

"We got back early so we decided to come get Noah, we heard him crying so we just let ourselves in," Tony explained.

"Not a minute too soon," Ziva said in disgust.

"I…I wouldn't have done anything, I wouldn't have hurt him!"

"We never said that, Abby," Tony sighed, "We're going to leave now."

Ziva was already half way down the stairs completely pissed at Abby whereas Tony hung back.

"We shouldn't left him, Abby, try and get some sleep, yeah? We'll talk tomorrow," Tony lent in to kiss her forehead but changed his mind and exited the room.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Abby whimpered slightly but she doubted Tony or Ziva had heard her apology. She just stood there until she heard the door slam which made her wince slightly as she made her way downstairs to lock her door, feeling terrible for yelling at the little man.


	30. Chapter 30

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite or alerted this story means a lot, so thanks guys. Enjoy **

"I'm home," McGee called as he unlocked the front door and dumped his stuff at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kitchen," Abby called back. After managing to get past their excited dogs McGee only had to glance at his girlfriend _or unofficial fiancée__,_ to tell she'd had a sleepless night again.

"Morning, Abbs, rough night?" McGee said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Abby sighed as she took toast out of the toaster and began buttering it, "Coffee?"

"Please," McGee hovered for a few seconds.

"You can sit down, McGee, your house too," Abby glanced over her shoulder at him as he pulled a confused face.

"McGee? You don't call me McGee anymore, Abby," McGee slowly sat down staring at her like he'd never seen her before in his life.

"Sorry, Tim," Abby corrected herself as she set two plates of toast on the table and busied herself with making McGee's coffee.

"You ok?"

"'M fine," Abby smiled half-heartedly as she fidgeted as she waited for the coffee machine to heat up.

"You're a terrible liar," McGee smiled as he stood up so he could stand close to her.

"Never was my strong point," Abby agreed as McGee invaded her personal space and kissed her sweetly, her arms found their way around his neck as he kept a firm hold around her waist. Abby deepened the kiss so McGee guided her backwards so she was pinned between him and the kitchen counter.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" McGee whispered breaking away, "Don't tell you that enough."

Abby blushed and gave McGee a quick peck, "That's sweet of you to say, Timmy, but we have to eat breakfast then head out."

McGee had other idea as he went straight back to where he'd left off as he kissed her roughly to which he had to lean down slightly but no uncomfortably to do as Abby was today wearing a pair of black all-star converses instead of her high boots meaning she was a couple of inches shorter than he was use too. Abby twisted her fingers in his hair as his finger ran lines up and down her back. Abby broke contact first; McGee smiled and leant his forehead against hers.

"Coffee's ready," McGee kissed her nose making her grin.

"Go eat your toast," Abby turned in his arms to grab the coffee but she instead of concentrating on pouring it; she was enjoying him kissing her neck. Before either could react Abby missed the mug and accidently poured the boiling liquid over her hand.

Abby yelped and dropped the pot of coffee on to the counter.

"C'mere," McGee said taking her wrist in his hand; he held her hand under slowly running cold water, "You ok, baby girl?"

"Yeah, kind of ruined the moment there," Abby laughed lightly as she bit her lip glaring at her hand. All McGee could do was chuckle.

…

Abby and McGee climbing into the elevator ten minutes later, McGee held Abby's hand tightly in his, followed by a stressful looking Jenny.

"Morning, Abby, Agent McGee," Jenny nodded.

"Morning, Director," Abby smiled, "Are you late as well?"

"I really need to invest in a new alarm clock," Jenny laughed, "What's your excuse?"

"Still trying to figure that one out," McGee said sounded a little bit nervous but looking visibly relaxed.

"You can blame me, Timmy," Abby said quietly.

"Wasn't your fault though," McGee glanced at Jenny, if she was in the slightest bit interested she didn't show it.

"Just tell him the truth, about the coffee," Abby couldn't keep a straight face because of her embarrassment.

"Ok but if this gets me killed, you know whose to blame," McGee said winking at her as the elevator stop outside her lab.

"See you at lunch," Abby smiled, "See you later, Director," and with another smile and a wave Abby had disappeared into the lab.

McGee and Jenny shared small chit-chat but it wasn't awkward much to McGee's relief. However as soon as he entered the bullpen things got tense and he wasn't sure why.

"You are late, McGee," Gibbs said not even looking up at him.

"Yeah, Abby spilt some coffee down her hand, scalded herself pretty bad, won't happen again," Gibbs nodded and went back to his work but the small tut that came from Ziva seemed to echo through the room.

"Ziva, leave it," Tony warned, Ziva just shot him a glare.

"Am I missing something here?" McGee asked confusion framing his face.

"Nothing that can't wait," Gibbs said even though he didn't know either, he wasn't sure he wanted to as arguments that formed between Ziva and Abby were never simply one had done wrong and the other was pissed, there was always two very convincing sides and he always ended up with one of them pissed at him for taking the other one's _side_ or that's how they put it.

"Wouldn't get involved, Probie," Tony mumbled to McGee.

"Involved in what?" McGee asked even more confused.

"Focus on the case. All of you!" Gibbs scowled at them as he answered his ringing phone.

"Yeah…be right down, Abbs," Gibbs hung up and stood, staring at them each in turn practically daring them to stop working and argue.

Gibbs left and McGee turned back to Tony and Ziva, even though he knew the case was important, he also knew people on the team were fighting.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Well go ahead, you've been wanted to spill the beans to McGee since last night so whatever," Tony turned back to his computer and began typing.

"What happened last night?"

"We left Noah with Abby," Ziva said simply but her voice kind of made McGee feel like he should protect Abby.

"And? Abby babysits Noah all the time," McGee glanced at Tony but kept watching Ziva.

"Well that's going to change," Ziva said.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Abby just got a bit upset when Noah was crying," Tony sighed.

"A bit upset! Don't make me laugh! She was shouting at him, Tony! I think that is wrong, nothing more to it," Ziva, if possible, was even more pissed off.

"Zee, we've all been under a lot of pressure lately, especially Abby, she was trying to do us a favour," Tony said trying to calm her down, "This isn't that much of a big deal."

"Not a big deal! What if she's scared him?"

"Come off it, Abby couldn't scare anyone, even if she tried," Tony muttered.

"Why are you defending her? If we'd come in any later than we did, who knows what could have happened."

"Hey! Look I get it, she shouldn't have yelled and I know you're just protective of him but don't you dare accuse Abby of intending to upset Noah because she wouldn't even dream of hurting that little guy, she loves him to bits," McGee left probably to go see Abby.

"See, even McGee agrees," Tony said calmly.

"I was a bit harsh, I'll admit but that hasn't changed my mind, yelling at him was wrong," Ziva sighed and got back to work leaving Tony still stuck in the middle of everything. Lunch came quite quickly even though there were no new leads except a fingerprint Abby had found in the dead guys car. McGee refused to meet Ziva's eyes and left as soon as Gibbs said they could take their lunch.

"C'mon Ziva, let's just try to fix this," Tony suggested 15 minutes later. Ziva nodded and let Tony lead her down to the lab but they stopped in the doorway to listen to McGee and Abby conversation.

"…I don't even know what happened, I mean one minute I was fine and the next I just lost it…what if that happens with our baby, Tim? What if I yell at them too…can…can I even do this? Be a mum?" The uncertainty in Abby's voice made Ziva feel bad for being so hard on her.

"Of course you can, Abbs, it was just a silly mistake, could have had happened to anyone," McGee sounded worried.

"You have such a dangerous job, Timmy and I have the tendency to end up in life threatening situation, I just don't want this kid to be left without us, I couldn't handle it when I lost my parents before they were supposed to go, they weren't even _old__, _you know? I don't want things to be like that for our family," Abby was crying now, Tony and Ziva could tell by the way she choked her words out.

"Hey, stop it, stop worrying over things like that, we just enjoy every minute we've got together, all three of us and we don't take Gibbs or Ziva or Ducky or Tony or Jenny for granted, we'll be fine, you'll be fine," McGee said sounding nervous.

"Yeah…you're right," Abby agreed.

"Abby," Ziva said from the door way, Abby swung around on her chair, stood up and looked at Ziva with glassy, bloodshot, red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zee," Abby said quietly, "I don't mean to…well,"

"Apology accepted," Ziva smiled at Abby and then came over to hug her not be able to resist.

"Ziva, you got anything to say?" Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry too," Ziva said to Abby.

"We figured out what was wrong with him," Tony said after letting the two women hug for a while, "He'd never been to your new place yet, he always needs a week or so of visiting a new place before he'll let us leave him without screaming the place down."

"Could have done with that information yesterday," Abby let go of Ziva to hug Tony.


	31. Chapter 31

…_2 months later…_

"You know that sometimes I wonder why I'm marrying you," Ziva said shaking her head at Tony, who was pretending to be dead just to see what Abby and McGee's dogs would do.

Atom was jumping around and on top of Tony whereas Jethro just looked up from where he was lying next to Abby on the floor before letting his head drop back on to her knee. She petted his head laughing at McGee and Tony as they began to wrestle on the floor which sent Atom out of control.

"You are scaring my puppy!" Abby said through a fit of giggles.

McGee and Tony just shot her identical grins before carrying on with their fight.

Ziva sat on one couch, Noah in her lap and Ducky sitting next to her while Gibbs and Jenny occupied the other couch. Gibbs sat with his arm around Jenny and Abby at his feet while he fought to keep a smile off his face.

"If either of you get hurt it's your own faults," Jenny smiled.

"You don't have to hear them whine about it like 8 year old girls if they do," Ziva groaned.

"Hey!" Tony glared.

"Truth hurts, Tony," Gibbs smirked as Tony bit back a response and he playfully punched McGee's shoulder as they both sat back out of breath.

"We're getting too old for this," McGee laughed lightly.

"Speak for yourself! Hey, Abbs, where's the food?" Tony asked.

"In the kitchen," Abby smiled innocently.

"Well go get some for me then," Tony winked.

"You have legs," Was Abby's only response.

"That I do," Tony said climbing to his feet to raid the fridge.

"Anyone want a beer?" McGee asked to which everyone but Abby and Ducky agreed to, McGee got up and followed Tony out of the room.

Every sat around drinking beer and laughing, mostly at Tony, until Ziva decided it was time to get Noah home and into bed. After Tony and Ziva said reluctant goodnights, Ducky soon followed. This left McGee, Abby, Gibbs and Jenny lounging around. McGee had now moved to sit on the couch that was free.

"We should probably get going as well," Jenny said after a while.

"Do you have too?" Abby asked leaning her head against Gibbs' knee.

"Yeah, we do, honey," Jenny said softly.

"Thank you for coming," McGee smiled as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"It was a pleasure as always," Jenny replied.

"Yeah, what she said," Gibbs agreed after Jenny gave him a quick glance, Abby laughed lightly until Gibbs ruffled her hair.

"Gibbs!" Abby whined batting his hand away from her head.

"Abby!" Gibbs mocked her tone climbing to his feet along with Jenny.

"Up we go," Gibbs locked his hand around Abby's wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," Abby smiled, she hugged Jenny tightly and then turned to Gibbs.

"I'll get the door for you," McGee suggested to which Jenny nodded politely.

Gibbs hugged Abby, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You are doing ok?" Gibbs asked once McGee and Jenny went out in the hall way.

"Yeah," Abby said sounding very certain. Gibbs smiled and pulled her closer.

"I'm proud of you," Gibbs said quietly as he reluctantly let her go. He tucked some loose pieces of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers gently run down her pale cheek, getting a pained expression on his face but it left as soon as it had appeared. But truth to his words, he was very proud of his _daught__er_.

…

It was at least 5 in the morning and Abby and McGee lay cuddled in bed; McGee was dozing off while Abby watched a movie.

"Timmy," Abby said quietly.

"Hmmm," McGee mumbled quietly looking down at her through half closed eyes.

"I think I may be having the baby," Abby said in an even quieter voice.

"That's nice," McGee yawned then his eyes shot open as his brain registered what she had just said to him, "Oh no."

"Ya think!" Abby groaned.

"What should I do?" McGee panicked.

"First you can calm down," Abby smile through a small wince.

"Calm down Abby you're in labour, Oh my god I've got to call Gibbs, and Tony and what else, oh no I forgot our well-structured plan."

"McGee, how about you get me to the hospital? Because your child has less patience, than you and Gibbs put together!"

"Ok, Ok hospital it is then…Hang on _my_ child it's our child and I have more patience than Gibbs."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I have more patience than you do," He mumbled

"What was that McGee?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing Dear," McGee responded which made Abby smirked; he really had no patience what so ever.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Seriously, Abbs, what should I do?"

"Get the damn car, McGee!"

McGee scrambled off the bed at high speed and raced down the stairs faster than he ever had in his life.

…

"I'm bored," Tony stated as he shifted uncomfortably on the plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room.

"Yes, Tony! I heard you the first time," Ziva near enough growled.

"Well how long is this going to take? We've been here for hours," Tony sighed, "Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be here for Abby and McGeek but come on, what is there to do in here?"

"It's a waiting area, Tony; did you expect some beer and a dart board?"

"That would actually be really nice," Tony grinned causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

Tony and Ziva were the only ones in the waiting area, Gibbs and McGee were in with Abby, Jenny and Ducky were getting coffee and Palmer and his wife Breena were at home looking after Noah for Tony and Ziva.

"You know, you're like a child!" Ziva sighed.

"Who's like a child?"

"McGee!" Ziva smiled as she and Tony stood.

"Come meet your niece," McGee grinned leading them along to the room.

Abby cuddled the baby girl close to her even with sweat still running down her face and an exhausted look in her eye she couldn't have look happier. Gibbs sat close to the bed a small but meaningful smile of his own.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony greeted quietly.

"Hi, guys," Abby gave them a tired smile.

Tony and Ziva edged closer to peer at the infant.

"She is McGorgeous," Tony said placing a kiss on Abby's cheek.

"She's perfect," McGee agreed.

"She's beautiful, Aren't you, baby girl?" Abby kissed her daughter's forehead. The baby had light brown, almost blonde hair and looked like the clone of McGee. The only trace of Abby in her was her eyes.

"Have you got a name yet?" Ziva asked just as Jenny and Ducky came in silently.

"We think so," McGee smiled as Abby pasted their daughter over to him.

"Well, what is it?"

"Rosalynn Kelly McGee," McGee smiled.

"If that's ok with you, Gibbs, using Kelly's name," Abby said, Gibbs didn't answer he didn't have to the look on his face said it all as he stood and hugged Abby tightly.

"We were thinking, Roz for short," McGee carried on.

"That is a very beautiful name," Ziva agreed.

…

After they all had held her, everyone but Jenny and Gibbs left for the night. McGee had gone outside to say goodnight to everyone.

"You did a great job today, Abbs," Gibbs said as he held his granddaughter.

"Thank you," Abby said softly.

"She's going to break a few hearts," Jenny smiled.

"I'm going to break a few legs, if any guy comes anywhere near her," Gibbs grumbled under his breath.

"Play nice, Gibbs," Abby shook her head as she laughed lightly as Gibbs shot her a lopsided grin.

Gibbs kissed Rosalynn's tiny pink cheek and past her to McGee who'd made his re-appearance.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Abby said.

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," Gibbs kissed her forehead before signing that he loved her, Abby repeated the gesture.

"Well done, sweetie," Jenny hugged Abby.

"Thanks, Jenny," Abby hugged her back just as tightly. McGee also said goodnight to them both.

"You should get some sleep, Abbs," McGee said as she looked at his sleepily.

"Hmmm," She agreed as he walked closer. She kissed her daughter's head and then kissed McGee softly which just made his grin more.

…

Abby woke to McGee quietly talking away to their baby.

"Daddy loves you so much, so does mummy, and we are never going to let anything bad happen to you. We'll always be able to chase the monsters out from under the bed and out of the closet. Everybody loves you already, which isn't hard to believe because frankly who couldn't love _you_," McGee gently rocked her in his arms, "I promise you that it will always be my mission to make sure that you, my little angel, are happy."

Tears of happiness welled in Abby's eyes as she drifted back to sleep.

**Sorry that it took so long to upload this, hope you enjoyed it.**


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week since Abby and McGee had brought Rosalynn home and both had taken to parenting straight away.

Once Abby had Roz settled in her crib, she kissed her forehead very gently as not to disturb her from her sleep. It had been a busy day and everyone had only just left for the night.

"Are you coming, Jethro?" Abby asked but Jethro just lay down on the floor, resting his head on Roz's crib and looked up at Abby with big brown eyes.

"You big softie," Abby laughed quietly before heading back downstairs. McGee sat slouched on the couch watching a TV show that she couldn't remember the name of.

"Hey," Abby smiled climbing into his lap.

"Rosalynn asleep?" McGee asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, she was out like a light, Jethro up there with her."

"Seriously?" McGee grinned.

"He's really taken to her," Abby nodded, "It's sweet."

"Well he's a sweet dog."

"Now that is very true," Abby giggled.

"So have Ziva and Tony agreed on a date for their wedding yet?"

"They haven't said anything but according to Ziva they've been arguing over whether or not Ziva's dad should be invited, that's all I've heard about it." Abby shrugged.

"I'm guessing she wants him there," McGee said.

"She doesn't know yet but she got pissed when Tony flat out said no."

"When did all this kick off?"

"Yesterday morning, apparently."

"Thought weddings were supposed to be happy occasions."

"Yeah, the weddings are, the planning of the wedding, not so much."

"You got that right," McGee shrugged.

"Hmm."

"You ok?" McGee asked.

"Of course, are you?"

"Never been better," McGee mumbled as rubbed light circles on her back.

"It's such a shame, seeing them arguing," Abby sighed.

"Complicated situation."

"I guess," Abby muttered and the room fell silent.

McGee's attention went back to the TV but Abby had other ideas, she placed a kiss on his neck which made his smile slightly but he stayed focused on the show he watched so Abby left a trail of feather light kisses from his neck, up his jaw to his cheek and he tried his best to ignore her.

"Stop ignoring me," Abby whispered.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to watch this Abbs," McGee chuckled.

"Well ok then," Abby said getting up just as McGee caught her wrist.

"Where are you going, exactly?" McGee asked.

"Leaving you alone with your beloved TV show," Abby said mockingly.

"Oh really?" McGee said standing up with a playful look in his eye, "Sure you don't want to stay?"

McGee lent down to kiss her briefly but Abby wrapped her arms tightly around his neck keeping him close.

"You know, you're a lot shorter without the boots, not that I'm saying you're short or anything, you're actually rather tall."

"Really? You want to talk about my height right now?"

"Umm...No." McGee smirked as he lifted her off the floor so her legs wrapped around his waist then captured her lips in another kiss. Abby bit down on his bottom lip which made his hum slightly in approval. McGee kept a tight grip on his girlfriend as he lowered them both onto the floor. While concentrating on an intense make-out session McGee managed to drag off Abby's jeans and at some point McGee's t-shirt had been removed. Abby pulled away from McGee in need of breath and rolled them over so she was now sitting on McGee's stomach.

"Well this is awkward!" Abby and McGee's head shot towards the door to where they found Tony standing supporting his weight against the door frame.

"Tony!" Abby screeched scrabbing to her feet.

"Ever heard of knocking," McGee glared pulling his t-shirt back over his head as he stood up.

"Abbs, please put on some jeans," Tony said as he threw himself down on the couch, "You're hot and all but it's very distracting."

Abby gave him a glare so intense that McGee almost stepped away from her.

"That is my girlfriend you're referring too," McGee snapped as Abby pulled her jeans on.

"Leave it, McGee, he's pissed just let him...get on with it," Abby sighed sitting down on the coffee table opposite Tony, "What's happened?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair, "It's Ziva!"

"Oh...McGee could you go check on Roz," Abby asked to which Tony gave her a silent thank you.

"Ok," McGee said slightly confused as he left the room.

"Ok spill," Abby said turning her attention back to Tony.

"Ok first of all, I'll knock in future," Tony gave her a loop-sided grin but his heart wasn't in it.

"I'd appreciated that, now what's wrong?"

"Well you know how her dad is coming to the wedding, maybe?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded.

"Now he wants to see Noah," Tony sighed, "I mean he isn't exactly winning awards for parent of the year, he treated Zee like she wasn't worth anything to anyone and I don't even want to know why Ari turned out the way he did, I don't want him to influence my son, to be honest, I don't want him near Noah but Zee she's actually thinking about it! Can you believe that!" Tony had taken to pacing but both himself and Abby had identical flinches at Ari's name being mentioned.

"I don't want him near Noah either but this is Ziva's choice as well as yours."

"You have to talk to her, Abby, you just have to talk some sense into her. She listens to you," Tony said sitting back down so he was facing his best friend again.

"I can try but I can't promise you anything," Abby shrugged feeling bad on him.

"Thank you! Abbs! You're officially the best!" Tony grinned as he stood, helping her up with him and hugging her tightly.

"Promise to never call me _hot _again, it's weird when you say it."

"No problem, _Sis_," Tony laughed.

...

"Morning," Abby greeted as she opened the door to Gibbs.

"You look tired," Gibbs observed.

"I'm fine," Abby said for the hundredth time this week.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked taking a seat at the kitchen table

"At Sarah's, he only just left, coffee?"

After receiving a nods, Abby pulled two mugs from the cupboard with a yawn.

"Roz is asleep at the minute," Abby said as she set the coffee down in front of him and took a seat.

"What makes you think I'm here to see Roz?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't stay away from you're granddaughter longer than two days," Abby smiled tiredly.

"Ah, Abbs, you're still my favourite, even when you're dead on your feet," Gibbs nudged her shoulder, "You doing alright?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love spending all day with Roz but I miss my lab, I miss being around you guys all the time."

"Just a while longer," Gibbs said.

"A little birdy told me that you don't get a long with my replacement," Abby said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Temporary replacement," Gibbs said simply but she had to smirk at the way he spat the word _temporary. _

"Tony was here a couple of nights ago," Abby said after a while, "Did he tell you about Ziva's father wanting to see Noah."

"Nope, Ziva said something though."

"What's the plan for that?"

"We need to let Ziva and DiNozzo work it out for themselves."

"You don't want it either," Abby stated, Gibbs stared at her for a few seconds before tucking her into a side hug.

"Thought as much," Abby said as she snuggled into him. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before they heard Roz's high-pitched wails from upstairs.

"Want me to go?" Gibbs asked.

"That's alright, I got her," Abby yawned.

"Sit, stay," Gibbs swifted walked out of the room but no before smirking at Abby's comment of _"I'm not a dog."_

**Sorry for the lack of action during this chapter but I seriously have no idea where I'm going to go with this, so suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
